Faith in the Darkest Hours
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: No one expected this line of work from Jane. She did it, only in hope of finding Her again. She had nearly given up, when she found Faith. Then, she could no longer give up, clinging to the faith that maybe She would remember who She was. Maybe She would remember being... Maura. Dark Jane, Slight angst and cruelty. Rizzles.
1. Woman in a Man's Job

Dim lights flickered along the dark alley with the usual electric sizzle accompanying a nearly burnt bulb. They street itself was dark, dingy, dirty even. The buildings bordering the cracked and uneven sidewalks had been tall, and probably beautiful, at some point in their existance. But that simply was not what they were any more. Now, a building was lucky to be standing, with all four walls in a semi- decent state of decay. Stone had crumbled and fallen into the roadway long ago, and rested there because not many people were even still aware that this block still existed, and those that did didn't care enough to keep it clean. After all, any sane person never came down this way. But it, despite the state of disarray, was a silent street. And it held many, many secrets.

The dark car pulled up to one of the moderately- broken buildings, head lights off and windows tinted. The driver was dark skinned, and dark clad as he stepped out quietly, walking towards the passenger door to the miniature limosine. He rested a hand on the door handle, swinging the sleek black door open wide enough, before offering his arm to his employer. He swallowed thickly as a tanned hand rested on his forearm, a single leg slid out, followed by another. She wore a fur lined cloak over her dress so he couldn't see exactly what she was wearing, but as she stood, he knew she must have looked more stunning than any before. He ducked his head before she could catch him staring at her, and felt her hand leave his arm. He was the envy of many men; standing in her presence and being permitted a spare word or two, but they were mis informed. He was only the driver; he was expendable. And he was well aware that she could kill him, and she would given a decent enough reason too. He always wondered why she, one who was so mysteriously beautiful, came to places as disgusting and out of the way such as this. But he never dared enough to ask. He brought her there, and she found her own way back, and he took her somewhere else within another week or so. He stepped back into his car, watching her briefly as she stood at the edge of the shattered walk way, before starting the car and pulling away. She waited until he was out of sight, before turning towards the door.

It was a dark brown, and cast in shadows like nearly all of the others. She raised a hand, clenching perfectly manicured nails before rapping precisely three times, equally timed, loud enough only to be heard if someone was just on the other side of the door. Withing a few brief moments, a card slid back, and shaded eyes were staring at her.

"Name?" He asked, voice deep, guarded.

"Amy Othran." It was a fake name, she knew. But it was one well known, especially around these parts. They knew her, or at least, they thought they did. Everyone thought they knew the real her. The others would have been appalled if they had seen her now. But they did not see; they turned a blind eye to what she may or may not be doing. Not that anyone from her other life had the slightest idea that this could possibly be where she spent her time, how she made her life worth every torturois second.

"Ah yes, pleasure to see you here tonight, Mistress Othran. A moment please." The card slid shut, and she could hear multiple chains snapping out of place, locks clicking open. She tapped her foot impatiently before the wooden door swung open, admitting her into a more brightly lit hall. With a smirk painted across ruby red lips, she stepped in, nodding her head to the burly guard. He was only slightly taller than average height, bald, with dark shades hiding his eyes and a dark uniform stretched tightly across muscled arms and chest. "In the main room, off the hall to the left."

"And the merchandise?" She asked in a sultry voice. She was not to be denied anything, and he was well aware, ducking his head away from a piercing, nearly black gaze.

"Off to the right for the packages, Mistress. The singles are held straight back, though they are off limit to-"

"Nothing is off limit to me." She hissed at him, causing him to involuntarily step backwards. "But I am only interested in the package deals for now. Know your place." He stepped back, flinching beneath her gaze as she paused briefly to make sure he understod.

"Enjoy your stay, Mistress." She waved a slim hand, stepping down the slender hall, turning left at the first branch off. The room was brightly lit, with people she knew seated or standing in clumps. Many of them held glasses holding insanely priced alcohol; not that they couldn't easily afford anything but the best regardless. She glanced around, looking for certain people; those that her choices did not normally conflict outrageously with.

"Barker, Pentral, LeViad." She greeted the three men, approaching the table with a slinking step.

"Lady Othran! Fancy seeing you here tonight!" Barker, the newest of the three of her business partners stated. He was a bit young to be in the business; barely twenty five. But he had good charisma, and could sell a line of lies as good as the next guy.

"Othran, shed your coat and stay awhile!" Pentral stated, pouring her a glass of expensive whisky. She knew they had paid prettily for it, and knew how to handle the strong alcohol. Amy smirked, sliding the coat down her shoulders like it was a shawl, letting the fur lining rest in the crook of her elbow on each side. All three paused at her dress, the two she had partnered with quickly diverting their eyes. Barker swallowed the lump in his throat before taking too big a swallow of the whisky.

"Lookin' good, Amy." LeViad stated, tipping his glass towards her. She tilted her head, raven curls cascading down over olive- skinned shoulders knotted with muscle. The dress was a little lighter than a typical burgundy, leaving her shoulders bare with its figure- hugging bodice, before fanning slightly at her hip line with the slightest ruffle. From just below her left hip to the floor, there was a long slit, exposing tantalizing olive skin. It was a miracle that more people weren't staring. Not openly staring, at least. Eyes were always on her; she was a woman in a profession generally left to men. It was strange to see a woman doing this type of work, and each and every person here would be watching out of at least their own inner curiosity. And then, of course, there was the fact that she was one of the best in their line of work. It brought upon a bit of envy, and even more lies.

"Have any of you taken a look at the wares this evening?" She asked, smirk playing on ruby lips and reflecting beneath hooded, dark eyes and long black lashes. All three nodded, before LeViad tossed his napkin down on the table. She nearly smirked again; of the three guys, this one was her favorite. He was smarter about his choices, and loyal enough to watch their backs. And, above all, he was quiet. But the bad part? He was smart; brilliant, she would dare to say. If anyone was to figure out why she was here, it would be him. And she wasn't sure if she liked that risk.

"I'll go again, Othran. Out to have company in the cells, Lady." He handed her the full whisky glass, which she took with a seductive grin. He then topped his own, offering a muscled arm for her to hook a hand around. They set off through the crowd, travelling further down the hall to a guarded door on the right.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Master LeViad." The guard stated. "Thought you only dealt in singles."

"I do." He stated, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"Mistress Othran would like to view the wares." She stated, raising one perfect eyebrow as she spoke in the third narrative. She flourished her glass. "So, may I?" The guard swallowed.

"Of course, Mistress." He unlocked the wood door, holding it open for her and standing, eyes turned downward. She smirked again, stepping through with the other man following her. They stepped through a dimly lit hall, shades pulled against the inside of iron bars, making it look as though one was not in a cage, when indeed they were. Amy pulled a clip board from the wall, glancing at the numbers, the names, written there.

"Any particular lots in mind?" He asked, watching as she tiltted her head to the side.

"Small today, only twelve lots." She stated, pursing her lips. "Two, four, eight, and twelve look as though they could be promising. I'll take my time with them all, however. As usual."

"Always the difficult one, Othran." She grinned, pulling the curtains back from the first block of cells.

"Not difficult, only thorough." One of the girls inside looked at her, backing away like a scared animal. She shook her head. They continued on, pausing at some of the cells, looking in, gauging the girls mostly on sight. She paused at the tenth lot, motioning that she was going to unlock the door. LeViad nodded, leaning against the door of the cell as she enterred. There were eight girls, most of them sleeping. She leaned down, brushing her fingers against the square jaw of a blonde, pulling her hair back and checking her brand. She stepped around, pulling the hair back from another, tilting her head to the side. She pulled on a wrist, shaking the girl awake as she pulled upwards. "Pretty." She mumbled, LeViad nodding. "Could get a bit for this one as a private sale. You have buyers that would be interested Dave?" LeViad tilted his head.

"How much would you ask, Amy? Always get fair deals from you, regardless." She ran a hand over the girls face, tilting the frightened child's head. They probably thought she would help them. They always did.

"Depends. I might have to fight a bit." She leaned down, catching the girl's mouth with her own, forcing a hard, passionate kiss. She pulled back, tossing the child back to her pallet, crying out in fright. "At least six. Fair?"

"Seems it. Not bad for a lot." She nodded, stepping back out and locking the door behind her. They continued on, the woman enterring the last lot also, nodding her head as she came out.

"How did the singles look, Dave?" His eyes flicked around a bit, before he glared at her.

"There's one you'd be interested in." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She led the way back towards the entrance, barely listening. She didn't deal in single sales, normally only in lots. "How so?"

"Older than they're saying. Pretty." He paused. "Blonde." She was glad he didn't see her face at the description, the slightest bit of hope flashing in her eyes.

"Interesting. Perhaps I'll stay." He nodded, looping their arms together again. "Perhaps a trade for the brunette and the blonde. Or something off the top. Always a fair deal from you Dave, regardless." He grinned briefly, before the dark and silent persona took over his features again. She schooled her own, seating herself into her chair as a suited man took his place on stage. She leaned on one elbow, thinking about this woman, the woman that LeViad had so kindly informed her about.

Strangely enough, it sounded a bit like... Her.

* * *

AN- just realized that I have no explanation in here about "Amy Othran". My apologies. I know, as a first chapter, this seems really ridiculously strange... I completely understand. Especially since my sister/ beta is sitting here glaring at me like I'm Amy and I'm crazy. Wait a second, I am... The crazy part at least, my name is not Amy. Anyway! There should be a bit of light shed on the whole "Amy Othran" business in the next chapter, so sit tight and enjoy the ride that I'll be sure to pull you, kicking and screaming, along on. Everything I write is a bit... Strange. Anyway! Answers coming soon, to this riddle of Life...

~Snap Tobiume


	2. The Auction

She leaned against her hand, allowing heavy lids to drop lower over her dark chocolate gaze. She had made out well in the auctions; winning herself both lots ten and twelve, as well as lot four, which was decently priced and would aid her cause acceptably. She listened as their host spoke onward about the single auctions, reigning in her boredom at the extended speech. The dimmed lights cast an eerie glow over the girls; something Amy wasn't completely sure she liked. She tipped her glass slightly, and LeViad poured more alcohol into it silently. Within a few moments, she reached behind her, taking her cloak with one hand, having discarded it earlier.

"Pause a moment, Amy. Just stay for the next one. She's the one." The woman nodded, seating herself once again to his right, resting on the slightly uncomfortable back rest. LeViad tapped her forearm at the end of the next auction, a young, raven haired girl. Amy snapped to attention, leaning forward with one hand supporting her chin. She let her eyes narrow, watching closely, a difficult task with the decreased lighting.

"Auction twenty- three, gentlemen." The auctioneer stated, referencing the girl. Amy clenched down on the table out of reflex. "A twenty seven year old woman from the Boston area, Faith Hunter." The woman was short, but they had her standing in heels measuring at least five inches. Her dress showed enough of her right thigh to excite the room, but dropped to just below her knee on the woman's left. The dress itself was a smokey, strapless blue, hugging a chest that looked to be a triple D. And the woman was a dark honey blonde, looking around through hazel eyes flickering with fear.

"She's at least thirty two." LeViad whispered into her ear. Amy shook her head.

"Thirty seven, they took ten years off her age exactly." The man dipped his head in ascent. She rested a hand on him. "The brunette for her."

"Do I hear six?" LeViad's hand snapped up.

"Six!" Amy rested her chin on her hand again, watching for the slightest change in the woman in front of her. The woman was trying to keep her eyes down, but she was frightened. "Eight!" She heard LeViad call out, startling her back into paying attention to the numbers. The woman, Faith, glanced around, eyes locking onto Amy where she sat. She rested a hand on LeViad's arm.

"I'll throw in the blonde with this deal." She stated. LeViad nodded, the amount getting raised withing moments.

"Fifteen!" The man called out. Amy bit down on her lip. Twenty five, already. She looked at the man.

"Dave, the other brunette and the dirty blonde. All four. For this one." He tilted his head, raising a hand.

"Thirty Five!" Amy bit down harder, nearly drawing blood. Their eyes connected again; hers and Faith's. She heard as the amount went crazy high. She rested her hand on his arm again.

"Those four, and the difference. Bring her home for me, Dave." She let her eyes trace the familiar figure. "Bring her home." She whispered again, only to herself. LeViad stood.

"Seventy- Five! Boys, come now. You won't top one such as I." There was grumbling, but not another bid was muttered. Amy held out her hand.

"Four and sixty." He shook his head.

"She'll go higher, Amy. You know better." She looked at the woman, being dragged off stage. She went quietly, as if she was broken long ago. "Give me something to work with, sweetheart."

"Four and seventy-five." He paused, looking to her.

"That's a bit high, even for you." She turned her head to the empty stage.

"She's more than worth it, Dave. More than worth it." His hand slid into hers, and they shook once. Then she stood, pulling her shawl up around her shoulders. "I'm off to see the four, and send them over to your group." He nodded, topping off her glass once again before she stepped away.

She would bring her home.

* * *

_AN- Im really sorry about the extreme shortness of this chapter. However, I really like where three and four are, and this didn't fit with the events in three. Hope you enjoy, the majority of Amy's mystery is revealed in four. Sit tight, I'm uploading! :D  
_


	3. Without Liberty To Say

Faith turned her head, trying to figure out where they were taking her. It was the same deal as many times before; guards brought her out from her cell, dragged her to the stage, put her on display, let them fight over her, dragged her back to a different cell. They let their hands linger, before shoving her inside with various other girls. It broke her heart to see them, to think of what she was used for, and what they would be used for. The girls looked up at her as she was tossed to the ground, looking up to their frightened eyes. She stood, wiping the corner of her mouth, flicking blood from her fingertips. They had all crushed up against the back bars, huddling together tightly. One looked at her, grey eyes wide.

"Are you here to save us?" She asked, voice thick with what Faith guessed was a French accent. She shook her head, pulling up the side of her hair.

"No. I am here with you." She stated, slowly, carefully. The girls were crying, so she moved, tucking as many of them against her side as she could. "It will be alright. It'll be okay." She whispered, touching hands, feeling girls as they cried against her. She was lying, and every one of them knew it. But if hearing it would make them all feel just a little bit better, than she would say it. Her skin itched, and she bit down on her lip. She was a terrible liar. It made her itch. But she would just deal with it, for their own sake. After an amount of time, which she wasn't completely certain about the length of, since she had no way of knowing for sure, before the door opened. The man that had bought her stepped inside, four girls coming inside, crying their eyes out. Faith reached out for them, when he pointed to her.

"Private sale. Send her up to Othran's quarters. Be gentle, Othran hates when they're marked." The guards closed hands around Faith before she had really understood what was being said. He tapped his hand on her shoulder. "Got a pretty penny for you, girl. Othran really took a liking to you. I wish you luck, woman, you might need it." Faith swallowed, trying to look behind her captors to reasure the others. They whispered words in languages she understood, and few she did not, however, the message was always relatively the same. They thanked her; blessed her with the names of Gods she had only heard in passing. She whispered her own thanks, being pushed down halls blindly, keeping her head low, eyes downcast. She was scared of this Othran, the fact that she hadn't seen her buyer. She was finally thrown into a simple room, endowed only with a night stand, a small lamp, and the bed. Faith backed up until the back of her knees were against the mattress, before sliding into a sitting position. She tried to imagine this man, the one that had bought her. He was probably the same as the rest of them; older than he told the others, lecherous, creepy. She would be happy when he was shot, and they came to collect her again to be sold in another auction at a different location. She bit down on her lip. She had been through so many. The door unlocked, and she stood quickly, lowering her eyes in submission. They only ever wanted submissive girls. She heard steps, and they sounded deceptively more like heels than a typical man's shoe. But then again, it was probably just the hardwood causing a strange echo in the room. Faith took a quiet breath, before she began speaking.

"How would you like me, sir?" The steps stopped abruptly, before picking up again, slowly. A hand slid under her jaw; long nails brushing her chin, her cheek. It pulled her up to gaze at the person. She bit back a gasp.

"What have they done to you? Gods." The hand ran over her jaw, down her neck, over a shoulder and down her arm.

"You're... Oh."

"A woman? Yes. They never expect women in this line of work." She stated, long raven curls falling over both shoulders. Faith swallowed.

"Regardless, ma'am. I am yours to command for the evening-"

"Don't you even start with that shit." Her tone had turned harsh, Faith clenching down on her tears. She hated when they yelled. It always ended up worse for her. "You are a person, not someone who is to be owned."

"But, you paid for me! You've bought me and so that makes me yours, and thus-"

"You speak as if you are a piece of land, to be purchased by the first one who is interested." She ran her hand through raven locks, shaking her head.

"So... What do I do?" Faith whispered, her own honey- blonde hair falling forward. The taller woman looked at her, as if with pity and an un named sadness.

"You walk free. You live life. Seventy five grand and four girls, for your freedom." Faith swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"You sold others to save me-"

"They'll be free also, within the month. Like many of mine." The woman turned, walking towards the door.

"I'll never be free." She turned back, raising a perfect black eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, voice dropping to a whisper as she approached, eyes narrowing. "Tell me." Faith swallowed, turning her eyes to the flooring before she spoke.

"Your auction is not the only one for me. Though, at the current time, it may have been the one with the most profit. I've been sold so many times by the same people. They sell me, I stay here, they send guards later the same night, kill the buyer, repossess me. The cycle repeats." She paused, as the woman did not say a word. "I doubt they shall take pity on you for being a woman." She snorted.

"Oh, there is definitely no pity heading this way. Too many people want Lady Othran dead as it is." She pointed to the mattress. "On the bed, now. Tell me everything you can about who they send, and how many." Faith leaned back, lying down with her head braced against one of the pillows.

"They normally send three shooters here, with silenced guns. Then I'm certain there are snipers outside the entrances and windows, as a precaution." She heard the clicking of metal, freezing when she recognized the definitive noise of a gun being equipped with a silencer. "Oh, God-!" Before she could get up, a hand stopped her, pushed her back down.

"Don't. Stop your useless worrying, and trust me a bit. I said, you would walk free. I paid enough to make that promise stay true. Go to sleep." Faith tried to turn her head, feeling every movement of the lithe, muscular form as it slid in beside her, pressing up against her back.

"How could I possibly trust you? You have a really ridiculously threatening profile, you sell girls as sex slaves, and you have a gun with you right now!" The woman sighed, before one of her hands slid under the slit in her skirt. After a few brief moments, Faith nearly jumped from her skin at the feel of icy metal against her thigh, a chain being wrapped around her leg and tied.

"Hold that for me. Its kind of important."

"What is it?" An arm wrapped around her, gun sliding beneath her pillow.

"Identification." Faith tried to nod, to understand. But nothing made much sense.

"Who... Who are you?" She could imagine the woman smirked.

"Here, they know me as Amy Othran. Out there," she moved her shoulder slightly, and Faith understood. "A name I am not at liberty to say."

* * *

_AN- So I decided on legitimate chapter titles! Woohoo! Anyway, this is what happens when I go to a wedding, and have to do hair in the morning. I sit, on my nook, and type up chapters for you guys. Thank the people that hired my ma' and I to do hair. And thank the woman that was late, and allowed me enough time to sit and type. Anyway, the wedding was awesome! And even better? It was an excuse to wear my six inch heels. Love when I get those chances! But my horse was soooo bad afterwards, I wanted to cry. So much for winning our show. :/ Anyway! Answers soon about the mystery of Amy Othran! But now you have began the mystery of Faith Hunter... I love you all!  
_

_~SnapTobiume  
_


	4. Boston PD

_"_Faith, its time to wake up. Come on, sweetie, wake up." Amy moved her shoulder into the woman again, shaking her slightly.

"Five more minutes." The groggy voice replied. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. If they waited five minutes, they'd be dead. Both of them. Because the raven haired one knew she would never leave this one behind. Not ever again.

"Come on, get up. Please get up." The woman flinched, nearly moving, when the fully coherent one braced their bodies to remain immobile.

"What is going-"

"Shush." She paused, listening. "Three, just as you said. At least two snipers outside this window." Another pause. "As soon as that door opens, I'll move. You dive to the floor, and stay there. Understand?"

"What about you? I don't-"

"Don't worry about me. Do you understand the plan?" Faith paused, before nodding. "Good." She heard footsteps, growing progressively louder, yet still remaining faint enough to be barely audible. Faith swallowed. She didn't want this woman to be injured. She was too... different. Too strange. The footsteps paused, and Faith heard the sound of a gun being taken off of safety; metal sliding out of protective placing. The door slid, and they moved. Faith smashed into the ground a little less gracefully than she had meant to, scrambling to raise herself up to see the damage. She had heard four shots. A weight pressed down on her, consecutive shots being fired over their heads. When it was silent, the body moved.

"What is going on?" She attempted not to shout, earning her a glare from the crouching woman, getting her collar tugged as she pressed her back against the bed post.

"Come on." She hissed, moving fluidly in her crouch, checking the hall before she stood, gun drawn.

"Where are we-"

"Quiet, damn it!" Amy whispered loudly, keeping her back to the wall and constantly checking behind them. She took them down a flight of stairs, opening the first floor door carefully. "Only one. Hah." She aimed, firing quickly. He fell, crashing through an array of cast iron, ancient items. "Oh, fuck me. Should have known." With that, she ran, Faith following close behind. A heeled foot kicked out at the doir, snapping it clean off its hinges. She raised a hand to her ear. "Back up would be nice! There better be fucking vans waiting for me, and a nice ride home!" She shouted, unlocking the first cell door with a quick shot. "Back entrance, I understand." The girls were nearly all asleep, when she approached one, drawing a syringe out of her bag. "Praise be with you." She whispered, injecting a small amount of fluid into the girl's arm. She glanced at Faith. "Go through all of the cells, take out any who are younger than fourteen. Bring them out the back entrance, and make sure they get into one of the vans."

"But-"

"Now! Because I said so!" Faith bit down on her reply, instead darting off to the nearest cell. Had she been wrong about this woman? Did she deal only in younger girls? What had she injected into the wrist of the other one? What the hell was going on? Faith had no idea. But she wanted to trust the woman. She felt as though she needed to. She did as she was asked, trying to calm the girls who woke, taking the youngest and trying to protect them and get them out. There was a shot behind her, and she shoved the nearest child in front of her, whirling around to see what was going on.

"Othr-" the voice was cut short with two consecutive bangs, followed by hurried footsteps. The dark haired woman came sprinting down the hall, exchanging the clip on her gun as she ran.

"Get the fuck out of here with them, Faith! Move! Jesus Christ!" She ducked behind a metal barrel, raising the ranged weapon before firing again. Faith turned, rushing the girls towards the door as quietly as she could manage. None of this was making any sense. Doors opened in front of her, dark, unmarked vans. She wanted to shy away, when a uniformed body reached down.

"Your safe now." He whispered, grasping hands as he helped frightened children upwards. Faith saw the glint of a gold badge briefly, before hearing more shots behind her, from the building. She turned. It was Amy. She was going to get shot. "No! Idiot girl, get back over here and to-" she never heard the end of the statement, ducking back into the building beneath a niw half shot through door. The raven haired woman whirled, firing her pistol at one of five guards; ducking before dodging into a beautifully executed roll. She tackled the next one who aimed a gun towards her, shooting the man behind him before aiming and firing through the dazed skull. Two more quick shots, and she aimed at Faith, exhaling.

"Really? I could have shot you."

"You wouldn't have, tjough. You-" Amy pushed her towards the door, roughly.

"Whatever. Finish conversation later, move now. Go!" They sprinted out, the previous cars all gone, no traces left behind.

"How-" Tires screeched briefly on the pavement, and a door flung open in a smaller car. With a rough push, Faith was tossed in, Amy crushing in against her and slamming it closed.

"Go, you stupid fuck!" She shouted, car going from zero to forty to seventy or higher in only a few moments.

"Followers?" She turned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Negative." There was a sigh shared by the two people, before Amy relaxed visibly. She leaned forward against the drivers seat. "You were almost late."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

"Rude bastard."

"Rude bitch." She leaned back, smirk painted across ruby lips. "Clothes are in the front, its a shame about that dress. I rather liked that one." The male voice stated, handing a bag to the antsy woman. Faith could only watch the exchange in wonder.

"I didn't." Amy answered, peeling the bloodied, torn fabric from her form. The man sighed, shaking his head.

"You hate everything."

"Damn straight!" She mumbled, pulling the reddish fabric from her body, sliding a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt on in exchange. She withdrew a sweatshirt, holding it up to Faith. "Here, put this on. You have got to be freezing." The blonde woman just nodded, tugging the garment on over her dress. "Slow the fuck down, Frost. We aren't being chased anymore." She stated, leaning forward to rummage through the bag.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say princess." He mumbled, decreasing speed dramatically. He turned, offering his hand to the blonde. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss. I'm Barry Frost, this one's partner." Faith reached forward carefully, not sure what he meant by the statement.

"Faith Hunter." She released his hand quickly, withdrawing back towards herself. Amy punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, pay attention to the bitch for a second, and stay off the girl." Barry rolled his eyes, looking forward as he slowed for a red light. "Where the hell is the food? I'm fucking hungry, man! And I'm positive Faith is too. You did bring food, right?"

"Nope. But your mother did. Korsak is on guard duty." The woman groaned.

"You are a dead man, Frost. I swear. And Korsak is dead if he eats it all!" She reached forward, slapping a shoulder, before leaning back with an unsatisfied grumbling. They drove in silence for a few minutes, before he slowed, parking. Faith glanced out the window at bright, flourescent lights. Faith started. They were in front of the Boston Police Department. Amy yawned, opening her door and stepping out, walking around to offer her hand to Faith. The smaller woman paused, unsure of what to do. She was with a criminal, walking into a police department. There was no way this would end well. "Hey, trust me, alright?" Faith paused again, before sliding her hand into the woman's, stepping out of the car. They walked side by side through the front door, following Frost as he went past the front desk. The security guard held out an arm.

"Identification, Miss." He stated, glancing at the two of them.

"Really? Come on, I haven't shown id here in years." His brow creased, but he stood firm. Frost tried not to laugh.

"Identification." Amy rolled her eyes, patting her pockets, searching for something.

"Where- oh yeah." She turned to Faith. "Excuse me for a moment." She crouched, sliding her hands up a pale thigh. Both men turned whiter, something that must have been difficult for Frost, considering his skin tone. The woman's hands slid down a moment later, chain and badge held loosely in the left one. She held it up to the guard. He blanched.

"My apologies, detective. Carry on." She smirked, wrapping an arm around Faith's back to lead her forward. They crammed into an elevator, rising a floor. Faith nudged the other woman, gaining her attention for a moment.

"I thought you were Amy Othran, slave trader. Who are you really?" She found herself whispering again. The woman ran a hand through her hair briefly, before handing her badge to the blonde.

"Amy Othran is only my cover." It was a slight whisper, before the elevator announced their arrival. She pulled the hood back from the sweat shirt, searching the truth in her eyes. "Jane Rizzoli, homicide detective." Faith swallowed the lump in her throat, before stepping out of the elevator. An older an was there, and he looked up, dropping the cup in his hands when he saw her. Frost turned, his own eyes widening in shock at the features of the woman hidden from him by darkness until now. They opened their mouths to say something, when Jane merely shook her head, pain clouding her eyes.

* * *

_AN- Mystery of Amy Othran solved. Officially start Mystery of why the Hell everyone is acting so weird, and Mystery of who is Faith Hunter. Hmm... So many ysteries... My apologies. Not really, it keeps things interesting. So! Jane is Amy! Why is she working undercover? What do all of them know that Faith doesn't? So many things to ask, and so many answers floating off in brain- space... So, I'll stop digressing and go take a walk through brain- space to update for you. Got the ideas for this story from 3x09. Until next time,_

_~Snap Tobiume_


	5. Back Home

Faith followed the detective out of the police department, pulling the large sweat shirt around her shoulders as the stepped back out into the friggid air once again. Within moments, the woman was holding another car door open for her; this time another unmarked vehicle, another dark ccolor. She could't help the fear that rose in her throat, it was habit to expect only the worst. Jane wrapped a protective arm arounnd her, pushing her lightly towards the vehicle.

"Come on, I promise nothing will happen to you." She just nodded, drowning the irrational fear in the smallest bit of logical thought. This woman was a cop; she had already saved Faith more than the blonde could have ever asked of anyone. She stepped in, settling back against the comfortable seat, tucking her hands into her lap. The door shut, and she watched as Jane enterred on the other side, placing her keys in the ignition and causing the engine to start up with a typical purr. She pulled out within a few moments, following a lit road that had no one else travelling it, regardless. Faith turned her head, glancing out the window. She had never taken the time to see Boston; to really see it. Yet, she still felt as if she knew the city.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, watching street lights and buildings as they whipped by. She felt as if the city had much more to offer than just dark secrets; the dark half that was all she remembered. She found that, maybe, with the right amount of hope, this place could beautiful.

"I figured you could stay at my place for as long as you need, until you get your life together and figure out what you would like to do."

"I wouldn't want to impose-" Jane cut her off with a shake of her head.

"No, its alright. Really. My house is... pretty large. Trust me." Faith only nodded, figuring that it would be easier to just go along with what the detective was saying, rather than argue. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to stay either, so this arrangement could be beneficial, to say the least. It was at this point that the day truly caught up to her; everything that had happened. She had been bought. But now she was free. They had escaped with so many others. She had escaped at all. And now she was in a car with a homicide detective, going somewhere to stay. And she felt... Safe. "Hey, you're crying." Sh raised a hand to her eyes, wiping th stray tears that had fallen across her cheeks away with one hand.

"I'm alright. Everything just caught up with me, that's all." The detective didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Her hand sliding into Faith's, compressing slightly, was enough. The blonde leaned her head against the detective, letting her tears flow silently. How had she been lucky enough to get out? How was she lucky enough to have come across this woman? It was almost as if the raven- haired beauty had been looking for her, would have run to the edge of the Earth just to find her. But that was illogical, she had no prior knowledge that a woman like this even existed, how could she have known about Faith. Jane turned down the driveway of what could only be considered a mini- mansion, running her thumb over the other's hand as soothingly as she could. They were together, Faith was as safe as she was going to get. She knew that, but it was something that she almost couldn't accept. It was all just so unreal. She found herself looking up to the massive house, wondering how someone on the Boston Police Department payroll could afford such a place, when Jane released her hand eve so gently. The dark haired woman rose, coming aorund to the other side just as Faith was stepping out of her door. She rose up, offering a weak smile as she led the blonde towards the building, pulling a key out of her pocket and unlatching the door. They stepped into a normal- sized foyer, Jane turning on the lights and hanging her coat on one of the racks nearby. Following the detective, the woman stepped into a kitchen that was fairly modern, though it almost didnt look lived- in. The slightest movement at the edge of her vision caught her eye, and she spun, raising a hand to her chest out of reflex. Jane whirled.

"Oh! Bass, don't scare the company, Jesus." The lanky detective crouched beside the large reptilian, patting his shell as she did so. She looked up to Faith. "Sorry, this is Bass. He's my turtle." The woman cocked her head to the side slightly.

"That's alright, he just caught me by surprise is all. He's most definitely not a turtle, however. He looks like an... African Spurred Tortoisee, I believe." Something that Faith couldn't quite place flickered across the woman's eyes, but it was gone even faster than it had appeared. She reached down, patting the roughened shell. "Pleasure to meet you, Bass."

"Here." jane reached up, holding a perfect- looking strawberry out to the woman. "His favorite. I'm sure he'll be your best friend if you gave him one." The woman smiled, shaking her head. However, she did offer the fruit to the tortoise, as if she had been feeding the variety of animals for a long period of her life.

"Brazilian strawberries, very good for you, Bass." She waited until he had finished, the detective never saying a word, only rising from her crouch and moving towards the refrigerator. "Well." She finally asked, after a few moments of finding her voice again.

"Well," Jane began, holding out a glass and pouring a bit of wine into it. Faith accepted, tasting the wine with a small sip before nodding her head that it was alright. "Would you like something to eat, or do you want the official tour first, or do you just want to change and go to bed? I mean, its only one twenty in the morning."

"Whichever you would-"

"Its your life now, Faith. No one can tell you what to do, or when to do it. Not unless they're your boss or something, but that's different." The detective opened a beer, taking a gulp before setting it down again. The blonde blushed, nearly unable to accept the drastic sharp turn that her life had taken in only a few hours. The woman sipped her wine again, mulling over the options that had been given to her.

"I'd like the tour first, if you don't mind." She finally stated, making up her mind. The detective smiled, grabbing her beer again before heading off in the direction of the living room. Faith followed, looking into a room that must have cost an arm and a leg just to afford furniture for, let alone the stereo and cable systems. She followed the detective further, glancing into a beautiful dining area, and then various other rooms before pausing at a bathroom that looked as if it had been redone within the last year. Above the vainty was a small mirror with a decorative frame, and Faith looked up. It was the first time, in longer than much too long, that she truly saw her reflection. She saw, reflected back in the mirror, a woman who was so gaunt, so pale, and so frightened, that she nearly didn't recognise herself. With one hand, she pulled light waves back from her forehead, shaking her head in disgust. Jane's hand rested against the small of her back, the detective moving closer.

"You look fine, don't worry." She whispered, and the two of them merely stood there for a moment. Faith allowed her eyes to trail over the dual reflection, noting how they almost seemed to be... Together.

"Hey we look like-" Jane pulled away, as if, for a brief moment, she had been thinking exactly the same thing, and it frightened her.

"Come on, there's more." She stated, and Faith followed her a little further down the hall, when Jane opened a simple door, allowing the blonde to step through first. As soon as she had crossed the threshold, she stopped dead, jaw nearly dropping to the mahogany carpet.

"You have a library?"

"Yea. Don't come in here much though, mostly only to clean and stuff." The blonde nearly glared at her, but her attention was engrossed so completely in the towering shelves; shelves that were nearly overflowing with pages upon pages of information. She stepped away from the detective, allowing her eyes to skim over the full shelves, not expecting to have even so much as heard of any of the titles. However, as she read over them, she could nearly remember word- for- word what was in each one. She knew her memory was good, but she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been at... that place. She shiveed, glancing at the first few pages of one of the books she thought she recognised. After a few minutes, she returned to the entrance, where Jane was leaning against the door's molding, flipping through a thinner volume.

"You have a library." She stated again, approaching the detective. The latter replaced her volume on the shelf, smirking.

"Guilty as charged. But I don't get in here as often as I used to. And you can use it whenever you'd like." Faith turned back, glancing at the rows of books lining the walls. She had always had a... a sort of kinship with books. People were, more often than not, confusing; with conflicting emotions and hidden agendas. Books however? They were simply there. Whateve was scrawled acorss their pages just simply was. What was not said simply did not exist. There was no confusing. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She finallywhispered. Jane paused a moment, before nodding. Within moments, they began their ascent of hardwood stairs, turning left once at the top. She followed the detective through the upstairs area, and the remainder of their tour was pretty uneventful, and within a few short minutes, they were heading back down for some well- needed food. Faith paused, however, glancing at one last door, one that Jane had refused to even acknowledge. "What about that one?" She asked. "What's in there?" Jane turned her eyes clouding over slightly.

"I don't use that room." She stated, bluntly. Her voice was bordering on harsh, even.

"But that is an excessive misuse of valid storage space and-" Jane turned.

"Faith. No. Don't even so much as mention that room." She whispered, her voice hardened, but also choked. The blonde didn't understand completely what had happened to change the detective so much in a few short moments, but she would drop it for now. That, however, didn't mean that she wouldn't get answers. She would figure this out, regardless of Jane telling her, or taking the mission into her own hands.

* * *

_AN- Okay so this is really just a filler/ connecting chapter. My apologies, I try not to write too many things that could really be considered filler. But This was kind of needed to set up the resolution of all the mysteries that there are in this story. I'd really like to thank all of you that have stuck with me on this Hellhound of a story; its pretty weird. And a double thanks, of course, to those of you that have reviewed, followed, or favorited. You guuys are awesome._

_So, in real life, I finally got my laptop (and named it Maura, actually). However awesome she is, though, is still how shitty my internet connection is. Seriously, it shit out on my twice while typing this chapter. I wanted to cry. But, here the chapter is! Also, my sister (IllThinkOfSomething10) and I are going to be writing a Saints Row crossover with Rizzoli and Isles soon, which will be titled "Boston's Going Up In Flames". Look for it, its gunna be pretty sick. Enjoy, and leave me some comments!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	6. Angela Drops The Bag

It was only five- thirty when Faith finally got up out of bed at the detective's mini- mansion. She stretched, stepping over to the drawer that held clothes they had found for her, pulling on a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top. She had found it odd, the night before, that the detective had clothes that fit her near- perfectly. So much about this woman didn't make much sense; again, it was as if the dark- haired, mysterious woman had been looking for her specifically. But that was still not logical at all. She made her way down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as she could as she did so, in order to keep from waking the detective. They had finally gone to bed at around two thirty in the morning, and Faith herself had only slept for roughly three hours since the short amount of time at that... place. At the auction. With Amy... No, with Jane. She stepped into the kitchen, opening a few of the cabinets to see what the woman had as far as breakfast was concerned, planning to make her something that would keep until the other woman would wake up. She finally decided on pancakes, pulling the ingredients out of the kitchen quickly, not paying attention to how she knew where everything was. She just assumed that everything was organised logically, rather than recalling by any other means. Opening the refrigerator, she set down food for Bass also, rubbing the tortoise's shell when he came to rest beside her.

"You know, Bass, I could get used to a life like this." She told him. "Not looking over my shoulder every five minutes, I mean. Also, I'd like to have a job, you can't just stay home all the time. That would be exceedingly dull." The animal stared at her, watching as if he understood exactly what she was saying. Mixing the batter, she shugged. "Can't have the perfect life though, I mean I wouldn't want to stay here with Jane unless she wanted me here too. And you know, she acts pretty strange sometimes." The tortoise looked at her, before tilting his head towards the couch. Faith slimmed her lips. "Like with that door." She barely breathed. "All these secrets... What could she possibly be hiding?" The tortoise only stared at her again, befor eshuffling forward a little bit to grab his last few strawberries. Faith turned inside of herself, thinking about the many things that she had found out yesterday, everything that had happened, where she was going with her life. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she never heard the detective approach.

"Smells good. What brought this on?" Faith would have jumped,if it had been any other voice. She still flinched at the voice, but didn't completely leave through the ceiling and catapult into the atmosphere. She was, however, effectively removed from her thoughts and where they had been leading. She tried a slight smile, splitting the amount of pancakes in two.

"I was hungry, and figured you would be also, once you had woken." The detective tilted her head, nodding slightly in ascent. She then stifled a yawn.

"You have a point, however, it is much too early to be awake. You should still be asleep." The blonde rolled her eyes, taking the syrup off the shelf in the corner cabinet, grabbing a canister of rainbow sprinkles as she did so. She handed the latter to the detective, who looked at her with an interesting expression.

"What? I know you like sprinkles on your pancakes." Faith then stopped, the action finally sinking in. How had she known? This was weird. She shook the thought out of her head, it was probably mentioned yesterday during her tour of the house or something. Jane turned towards the table, trying to hide the smirk on her face as she did so. They sat down at the counter, Jane closer to the outside door, pouring her sprinkles over a light dosing of syrup. Faith just shook her head, at least she had gotten something right about the woman; she did like sprinkles on her pancakes.

"So, what would you like to do today? We should probably go shopping."

"I do really need clothes." Faith stated, taking a bite of her pancakes. She almost surprised herself; these were actually pretty good. And she was not the best pancake maker around, not at all. "Do you have something more appropriate for going out in?" Jane smirked, nodding. "What? It was a valid question." The detective held up her hands.

"I know, I know. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't have found it necessary to change, since you look like a runway model no matter what you wear." Faith grinned at the compliment blushing. Jane then caught herself, looking aaway. "Um, sorry. I didn't mean that to make anything awkward or anything. Jesus, Rizzoli, get your head out of your ass. You're scaring her." She dropped her head to the table, and Faith blushed a bit darker.

"No, its fine. I... Thank you." She rested her hand over Jane's for a moment, before turning back to the food. "Noone's ever complimented me before. Not that I remember, at least." Jane stared at her for a moment, before turning back to her food as well, trying not to make this any more awkward then it was. But her eyes had clouded again, and her heart clenched in a pain she couldn't even begin to explain to another. Especially not Faith. The door slammed open, and a dog began yipping, making Jane turn around, her features lighting.

"Jo! How's my girl!" The dog jumped up, putting her paws up on the detective's legs and pricking her ears, barking happily.

"Janie! I brought you food, because you must be hungry after all the work you do undercover!" Angela stopped at the door, dropping the bag of containers on the floor. Faith had reached over to pat the dog, who had playfully began pawing at her had glanced up to see the woman who began talking to Jane, when the older woman had just... stopped.

"No! Ma'-"

"Maura?" Faith tilted her head to the side, confused. "Oh my God, you're-"

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." Faith whispered. "I'm Faith Hunter, its a pleasure to meet you. You're Jane's mother, I presume?" Jane rose, hooking on to her mother's elbow and smiling.

"Yes, this is my mom, Angela. you could call her either Angela or mom, but not Mrs. Rizzoli. She says it makes her feel old." Jane stated. "Now, ma, you and I have to talk. Over there." She dragged the astonished woman into the other room, running a hand through her raven hair. "Ma, I said no! Why'd you have to go and say that name-"

"Janie, its her! I never thought you would find her! So does this mean that the-"

"No. Ma, just no. Please stop." The detective opened the cd cabinet, pulling out a photo that she had kept in there, for times when she needed just a little bit of inspiration, a little bit of hope to keep going, to keep searching. She looked at it for a moment, before holding it up for her mother to see. "This woman, and that one, out there at the counter? They are not the same."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-" jane held up a hand.

"Ma, don't. Please. Until there is solid proof that she... That she... That they're the same, I refuse to get my hopes up. Not again." She hid the photo back in the cabinet, running a finger along the edge, as if in longing. "Until then, ma, she is Faith Hunter. And that's it. She's someone that needs a second chance at her life."

"Janie, how much did you pay-"

"That's not important, ma." She turned away, resting her hand on the trim around the door. "Until I figure this out, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Jane. You know I love you, and I loved her too." Jane locked gazes with her, eyes sad.

"You're meeting Faith for the first time. She doesn't know who you are, who I am, anything." Angela nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek briefly, before leading the way through the door. She didn't need Jane to detail everything for her. She understood a slim bit of the pain that she must have been feeling, a bit of that confusion, the fear, that Faith wasn't who Jane was hoping she was. Angela hoped too, praying to the God she believed in that this would all work out. She didn't want her little girl to be destroyed again. Either of them.

* * *

_An- so at this point, Jane thinks that she might have found her. And its kind of looking like it, with the stuff that Faith knows that she simply shouldn't. However, so many things just aren't adding up just yet... A little more time, and just maybe they will. Next chapter, Jane and Faith come back from their shopping tip, and Jane runs an experiment. At least, thats what I'm planning for the next chapter. But things never go quite as I plan them... However, I did fix the internet! woohoo! apparently short- circuiting your desktop and all the goodies connected to it (couldnt find the plug for just the router and modem) makes it reset better than it was before... At least my PS3 might actually connect now._

_~SnapTobiume_


	7. Wrench In The Plans

Faith tucked her last bag into the back of Jane's car, sliding contentedly into the passenger's side later that same day. She had a thing for fashion, it came almost naturally to her. And Jane had thought about the stores they had visited; it had only been designer. She rested her hand over the other woman's, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, unable to keep the color from gracing her cheeks again. She was blushing a lot more now, which was strange considering the change in situations. One would think that she would have blushed in her previous... occupation. But not a soul there had been nice; and that was exactly what Jane was. She was wonderful. Sure, she could be kind of bitchy and loud at times, like when she had gotten in an argument with a store employee that had started hitting on Faith. Or in the car with Frost the day before. But the detective was fun, and she was generally a sweet person. Or she was, as far as Faith was concerned. Without much of a warning, the detective's phone rang, and she glanced at it.

"Damn it all to Hell."

"Language, Jane. No need to curse like that." faith stated, as the tone looped. she glanced back at the raven haired woman. "You should probably answer that." The detective grinned.

"I should, but someone has reposessed my hand, if you get what I'm saying." Faith looked down to where her hand was, intertwined loosely with the detective's. She withdrew.

"Sorry." It was a mumbled reply, and not one that she really meant. The detective picked up her still- ringing piece of technology, answering the call quickly.

"Rizzoli, and this better be good." She slowed down, pulling off to the side of the road as her expression suddenly became more serious. "Okay, so the corner of... Yes, and... Yea, okay. I'm on it. We'll be there in... Ten... No, probably five. Right, about that. Bye." she rolled her eyes, dropping the phone back into the cup holder as she pulled a very illegal u- turn to head back in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Faith couldn't help but ask, slipping her hand back into the oe Jane left on the center console. Everything with the woman was just so... natural. She could imagine her whole life with Jane, if the woman would have her. Faith shook her head; this was too fast, what was she thinking? She blocked the thought, instead focusing on the detective's answer.

"We have a homicide over by Beacon, said that I needed to top the case because I was alrready involved." She shrugged. "I have a feeling he meant something different, but I'll go meet my partner regardless. We are in our investigations together, after all." Faith nodded. Within four minutes, they had arrived at their destination. Bright yellow crime scene tape blocked their path, with guards every few feet of the alleyway.

"Should I wait out here, or-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll get you in." Jane answered, all but jumping out of her car, Faith following close behind. The detective held up two badges, and one of the guards lifted the tape for them to go under. Faith tilted her head.

"Interesting, not even a question considered."

"Trust me, there were many considered, just not asked. You were with me." Jane stated. She tucked one badge around her neck, on a chain, the other on her belt with her gun. "Frost! Give me the update!" The darker man turned, his face brightening only by the slimmest fraction when he saw the she- detective. He stepped backa pace, and she sighed. "One of mine?"

"No. But one you hit with Tracking Venom." She pulled gloves from her pocket, kneeling down beside the corpse as she pulled the non- latex pieces on. "I believe it was-"

"Barker's. She was Barker's." She tilted the girl's head to the side, combing her hair back. There was a brand, as she had suspected. "Damn it." Jane stood, backing up a bit to look at Forst. "Lot eight. Sold via private sale I would suspect, since she wasn't sold same- day." The male detective raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I was there, dumabss, of course I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, as Faith glanced around the alley.

"Get her back to autopsy, and someone see if they can get a hold of Doctor Pike since Doctor Isles is-" His head jerked around, and he backed a step away from Jane. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I forgot. Jane-" the woman covered her face in her hands, as if she was composing herself, before exhaling.

"Its alright. I'm fine. I'm good." The other detective nodded after a brief pause. Faith stepped up beside the female detective.

"The incision looks as if done by a scalpel, which is generally not a method used by those in the trading busines. Either that or some type of thin knife, however the scalpel is more likely. Also, the reddish- brown stain on the brick beside her-"

"Its blood, Mau- Faith. You can call it blood, its alight." The blonde grimaced.

"You do not know for sure that it is blood, so for now, it is simply a stain on grey brick." She pointed to the stain, regardless. "It should be tested, considering the way the victim is placed and the blood flow from the wound being inconsistant with the splatter on the walls." Jane glanced at her, before nodding. Frost came back within a few moments, and he grinned at the blonde woman.

"Fancy seeing you here, Faith. Stuff like this doesn't bother you at all?" She shook her head.

"No, the scenes at auctions are generally much worse. And there, you are merely kept like an animal in a golden cage." She saw Jane's eyes light with a flash of anger,before the detective got herself under control again.

"Frost has a weak stomach, its all but made him the laughing talk of homicide, if he cares to let me remind him." The detective grinned guiltily, rubbing the back of his head.

"yea, its true. Jane normally handles crime scenes, and I question witnesses. However, there weren't any this time." Jane tilted her head.

"How did you locate her then?" Faith asked, watching the two detectives as they seemed to have a staring competition, or rather, a staring argument.

"I injected tracking venom into their arms when we were escaping. Is supposed to be so we can find them before stuff like this happens, so that we can catch traders, and give the girls second chances." She turned towards the corpse that was being carefully manuevered into their van.

"Its an ingenous plan, who came up with it?" Frost glanced at Jane, and she nodded.

"Doctor Isles did, She was a brilliant medical examiner. One of the best we had, in fact." Jane nodded after Frost's words, and Faith was tempted to ask why they were refering to the doctor in past tense.

"When do I go in again, Frost?" The she- detective asked, glancing at her partner. He looked down, pulling up a calendar.

"Its too soon after the heist, you'll have to wait at least a couple weeks. Even SeVaim is lying low after the number you did there. And that's saying a lot, because that one never comes off the radar." She nodded, though she didn't look happy about having to wait.

"Nothing else I can do then, Frost. Thanks for the update." She rested a hand on Faith's back, directing her back towards the car.

"Hey Jane!" The detective turned, pausing her steps. "Why don't you go see the girls? They've gone to see Natasha. I'm sure she wants to see you too." Jane nodded, a slight smile gracing her lips. Faith probably wanted to see the girls also, and there was something else too.

"Who's Natasha?" Faith asked, leaning her head on her hand as she looked at Jane.

"She's like a surrogate daughter. Takes care of my horses for me, when I'm working. We've been sending the girls to West Tower as a sort of rehablitation I suppose." She took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh.

"Animal therapy is proven to work in psychological study. Its because an animal doesn't judge what you look like, or who are, but only the truth of what you're feeling." Jane smiled at her, shaking her head.

"How do you know all of this crap?"

"Its not crap, Jane, its useful knowledge!"

"Yea yea, you sound like..." She stopped, shaking her head. "Nevermind. Just nevermind."

* * *

_AN- So this is a personal shout out to easylion and CR00, for scaring the crap out of me with an email alert to a review, not even five minutes after I posted chapter six. Thank you! Anyway... I dont know what else to say about this chapter... I decided I would add a nice homicide in here as I was writing the car scene, and no prior to that. See? I told you, nothing goes according to the original plan... Like my oreos right now... Im pretty sure theyre stale, which is weird because they were not opened. Huh. Oh well. And some kid asked me if I had a dog, and if he was missing. I was like "Um, if my dog was missing, you really think I would be sitting here, listening to the Saints Row soundtrack?" WTF, people. ANYWAY. Tell me what you think!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	8. Winter at West Tower

Jane pulled into the parking lot, going the actual posted speed liimit for the first time that Faith had seen in their two days together. When she stepped out, it was as if a change had come over the detective. Even Faith noticed the difference; the woman was suddenly calmer. She relaxed. It was as if this place was somewhere that she found to be safe. There were more horses than Faith could have ever remembered seeing in her life; all different colors and spotted patterns. A few of them looked up at them when they arrived, and were lowering their graceful heads back down to eat. Jane headed towards the right of the large stable block, past a smaller barn with one half- door latched open. In the arena, Faith could make out six or seven of the girls she had helped rescue sitting on the top rail of the fencing, watching as there were others with horses inside. She leaned up against the metal gate, lacing her fingers together as she watched. One by one, they would approach the center, releasing the horse and calling it back, building a trust that was unparalleled. She watched as a red haired girl took the center, her hair up in a high ponytail, explaining something in detail, her own horse standing with one leg cocked beside her. Jane waved a hand, as the girls on the fencing rose, scrambling downward to work with their partners. Faith couldn't help but smile at the sight; they all looked so happy. The red haired girl lifted her horse's chin, pointing towards Jane before releasing her, The mare took off, stopping just beside the gate, pausing to lower her head and back a step. Jane shook her head, reaching for the chain.

"Jane! You should ask before entering an arena. Its a courtesy to the instructor and-"

"She's invited us in." They stepped in, locking the gate behind them and heading towards the red head. She finished explaining what she needed to say in Russian, to a small girl standing beside a chestnut roan with a blaze, before addressing Jane.

"Mom." She whispered, embracing the detective tightly. "Remember to call me next time you make it back safely. You forgot this time, and Frost just gives me a number and names, and not if you survived."

"Sorry little girl, I forgot this time. It ended in a shoot out and i was a bit... preoccupied." She pulled back, nodding her head as the girls all filed out of the arena, two for every horse they were leading. She turned to Maura, breathing in sharply. "Nat, I'd like you to meet Faith. Faith Hunter." Faith smiled, offering her hand.

"Natasha Evenstar, ma'am. Its a pleasure to meet you." They shook, and Nat couldn't help but smile, the mare shoving her nose towards the blonde.

"Hello! How are you?" She asked the horse, running a hand over her forehead, beneath a thin black forelock.

"She's alright, just wants to tell you that her name is Blondie and she finds meeting you is a pleasure also." Nat stated, patting the brown shoulder.

"Blondie... Strange name for a bay mare." Faith stated, watching as the horse turned to scavenge for food on the ground.

"yes, she go it from her mother's blood line. Like... the stallion. His name doesn't fit him much either." She pointed to where Jane had wandered off to, helping one of the girls with a tall chestnut gelding. "You wouldn't expect a horse so gentle to be named Winter's Brawl, or Jnae's gelding to be named Othran Spike. He's a damn kid magnet." She shook her head.

"Language, you are much too young to be speaking like that." Nat chuckled, walking towards the gate that Jane was at, when she started closing it. "Othran, like her other name?" Nat nodded.

"She had to get the name somewhere. Plus, it sounds pretty cool too."

"Don't you need to call your horse?" Faith asked, stepping towards the gate and sliding through it. Nat shook her head.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She dealt with kids today, she can have the next ten minutes or so to go cut the grass on the front driveway." She turned to Jane, who had whistled out a tune.

"How's he been?"

"Not the same." The girl stated, watching as a large bay horse came barreling towards them. His long, black mane flew out behind him as he loped, ears and head up in the air. "Good, none the less, but not the same. Depressed."

"Maybe I'll take him for a walk this week, if this case doesn't blow up as quickly as it might very well decide to do. I'm sure Spike wouldn't mind." Nat nodded, as the horse slowed to a wlak before approaching them. Jane held out her hand, which he lowered his nose to. "Hey Russian Princess, ask him for a favor for me, would you?" She smirked, nodding her head. Jane whispered something, and the girl turned serious before nodding. She approached the stallion, bowing her head slightly before holding up a hand, and speaking in a low whisper.

"He's really pretty." Maura stated. "His conformation is well balanced, and even though there seems to be scarring form a knee injury, he doesn't seem to mind at all." Nat stepped out of the way, whistling to the mare that had travelled at least halfway down the driveway already. "How'd you get him?" The horse lowered his nose to her offered hand, and she rubbed his forehead. "I mean, not that the gelding isn't nice also, but this one is something different. What does he do?"

"Jump, barrel, rein, you name it, he does it." Nat whispered.

"You must be astounding to watch, Winter. Jane's lucky to have you-" He drew back, pinning his ears. Nat stepped in front of the blonde, squaring her shoulders.

"Khvatit . YA skazal vam tolʹkootvet, ne bolyee togo." _Enough, i told you only to answer, nothing more. _Faith tilted her head, looking at the girl, confused. The stallion lowered his head, letting out a noise that was such a low winny that it could have nearly been a whine. "YA znayu, chto eto bolʹno, i ya proshu proshcheniya ." _I know that it hurts, and I am sorry._ Faith rested an arm on Jane's.

"Why is she telling him she's sorry? And what is she sorry about?" Nat rested her forehead against the horse's running her hands over his cheeks, whispering words that calmed him.

"His owner's been gone a long time." Jane answered vaguely, before the horse turned away. He gazed at Faith, before turning away and walking slowly. Faith watched him as he retreated. She could almost remember having a horse like him, once, a very long time ago. But it was as if the memory was foggy; coated in a thick layer of dust. And she couldn't quite find it to dig it out. Nat turned back to Jane.

"This batch of girls is scared, Jane. There are so many different nationalities too. They keep saying someone was after them when they were sold. Know anything about it?"

"Girl turned up today, Barker's group." The red head stuck her tongue out.

"Jesus, that means I have to work with Pike tomorrow. Crap monkeys." She rubbed her forehead. "The report will be done right, at least. And up to standards. I'll get it up to Frost tomorrow, at normal time. When am I seeing you guys again?"

"Couple days." Jane shrugged. "Its led by Frost, but I'm working the fun part of it."

"When? I'll tap the wire if I'm there. I'm more pleasant than Frost, and less annoying than Korsak." Jane nodded, going over the dates in her head.

"Frost's getting me a date, you'll be in the loop to know. Leave Pike out of it."

"Planned on it." She waved, grinning at Faith.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Faith! Come by again, whenever!" Faith smiled, waving also, as they approached the car.

"You're going undercover again? I wasn't listening to you and Frost the other day." She couldn't help but ask, turning to face the dark detective. Jane nodded slowly.

"Someone has to. Its taken me a long time to get the cover I've been using too." She stated, pulling out of the lot. "Frost and Korsak wouldn't make it very well as traders, and I'm... looking for someone." Faith tilted her head.

"On the market?" Jane nodded. "Who are you looking for?" She asked gently, softening her tone.

"Just... Someone that I used to know. I've almost given up, really." Faith slid her hand around Jane's.

"Don't give up. I'm sure you'll find them. Just... Have a little Faith."

* * *

_An- This is a big filler chapter, and it might make a little bit more sense later on. We're finally getting somewhere now; there's a homicide and its nearly time for Amy Othran to be back in business again, Faith is sounding more like Maura, but doesn't remember anything. Major answers get set up and possibly answered next chapter, after a pleasant little time skip. You see, this is what happens when my job doesn't call me. I sit here and type stories all day..._

_~SnapTobiume_


	9. Maura's Little Black Book

Faith glanced at the clock, and then again at her phone. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that hugged her form and came nearly to her knees. Around her waist was a black belt, above which the dress was black. It was short sleeved, which was pretty odd for the middle of January, but Jane had said that where they were going would be warm. See, Jane was taking the blonde out for dinner, as an I'm- sorry- for- ignoring- you- this- entire- week endeavor. Faith, however, felt it was something closer to a date. No matter what Jane said about them "just being friends." They were too close, too comfortable. Faith didn't jump at the slightest noise or check behind her every step when she was with Jane. Jane calmed down when she was with Faith. She didn't get quite as angry, didn't fly off the handle as easily. But there was something off about her, and Faith couldn't quite put her finger on it. it was like the woman was perpetually saddened. Like she was looking at someone that she should have known and just didn't. Faith glanced at her phone again, seeing that there was still twenty minutes that she would have to wait for Jane. She rose, pulling a fur coat from the bed, where she had laid it carefully almost two hours earlier. She figured, if she was going to have to wait another twenty minutes, she may as well go downstairs. That was until she got to the top of the stairs, and was looking at that door. She swallowed. Jane hadn't told her so much, and she had nearly forgotten all of her questions about the secrets of the other woman. But this, this was her reminder. This door. She shouldn't go in, she knew. but she wanted to. She wanted to know what upset Jane so much that she wouldn't even so much as think about the room on the other side. Faith rested her hand on the doorknob, biting her lip. Jane had asked her not to. But Jane wasn't here now. She could go in, look around, and be gone before the other woman hadeven shown up. She dropped her hand from the handle, drawing back.

"No. You would be betraying her trust. After everything she's done for you." Faith whispered to herself, turning back towards the stairs. She walked down the stairs quickly, trying to distance herself from the temptation that the door represented, instead turning towards the library. She had barely gotten through half of the shelves since she had gotten here, there were so many different books covering so many different subjects. She stepped up to one of them, stepping up on to a stool in order to look at the top shelf. Jane had found her this stool after an accident one day, where the detective lifted her up, and she dropped the book. The hardcover novel landed right on the detective's head, and she fell over, taking Faith with her to the ground. It had been hysterical, but they had decided that perhaps a stoll would be safer next time. She grinned at the memory, pulling out one of the books in the center, and moving to step down. It skimmed the side of her face before landing with a muffled thud on the ground. Faith tilted her head, she hadn't seen that book on the shelf. It was smaller than the others, shorter. It would have been noticable. She stepped down, crouching in order to examine it.

The book was simple; its covers a plain black, and its pages slightly yellowed, as if it had been sitting there untouched for awhile, probably around a year. She tilted it to the side, looking for a title on the spine, but there wasn't one. She opened the cover, carefully. The book looked so fragile. When nothing broke, she opened it a little bit further, reading the perfectly scripted hand writing on the forst page.

_"Property of Maura Isles."_

She turned the page again, curiosity creasing her brow. Why did Jane have something of Doctor Isles'? And what _had _happened to the good doctor? No one had offered to speak a word to her about the doctor. Actually, no one really seemed to say anything at all about the doctor, except that one slip by Frost on the first homicide scene. And... Maura. Angela had called her Maura. Was Maura and Doctor Isles the same person? It seemed to be. Faith flipped another blank page, before reading.

_"28 February 2010_

_Bought Late Night Winter's Brawl today. Or rather, adopted him. He just seemed like a horse that needed a second chance, and I figure I'm good enough to at least give him that. Moving him to West Tower as soon as I can, which should be next week. Natasha has been working with him every day. She says he'd do any damn thing I'd ask. That's good. I need another horse like that. Too bad this case is a bit too out of hand for me to see him every day. I guess I'll just have to hurry up and finish this thing and get to see him. Until then, I've tucked a picture in here to at least know what he looks like."_

Faith slid the photo from the page behind the writing, gazing at the horse that she had seen only a few weeks prior. He shimmered with cleanliness, standing in a perfect form with Nat holding the lead up a bit to keep his face up. It looked, save for Natasha's own clothing, as if he was in a show ring. She skipped forward many pages, pausing at another one that opened too easily.

_"13 April 2011_

_I don't know what I would do if I lost Jane. She means so much to me; we are the very best friends. I know she was hurting today, and I know its worse when I helicopter. But she has to heal, and I can't stand looking at her in pain. that's what my last few weeks have been like. Not knowing... Not knowing what I would do if I ever lost her. I have no other friends, no one else that truly cares about me like she does. So that's why, today, when I dragged her to West Tower, she didn't seem to mind so much. She thinks Winter is hilarious, and Nat even let her borrow Blondie for a walk around. Who knew that Jane would get along so well with animals? It's like Jo Friday all over again; she insists she's allergic, and then she ends up loving every moment with them. I told her that she should come here, when she needs someone to talk to. I always talk to Winter. He knows my deepest, darkest secrets, and I have no idea what I would ever do without him. I can always count on him listening to me, understanding what I mean to say, even if I can't find the words. Nat took a picture of us on the fence with the two of them. It's a shame we can't spend more time like this."_

The photo was of Jane, facing the camera and Blondie with her neck craned around. A blonde had her back to the photo, her head turned into the stallion's own as her held his head up, ears pricked, leaning on her. Faith was sliding it back into the paper package when she heard the door open.

"Faith?" Faith turned, unable to hide the grin from her face as she rose, sliding the book into her purse without thinking.

"In the library!" She called back, stepping back up to replace the original volume she had taken down.

"I should have known that." Jane stated, this time leaning against the door frame. She was dressed nicely, if simply, in a black pants suit with a burgundy short sleeved shirt and a black jacket on top. "Ready to go?" The detective asked, unable to control he own grin when the blonde smiled.

"Whenever you are."

"Then shall we?" Faith just nodded. Tonight was going to be awesome.

* * *

_AN- Here we go, with the fun part! Counting down the chapters 'till the epilogue now, all answers coming within the next few chapters, and then a nice, neat bow to wrap it up with. I want to thank everyone who has favorite, followed, reviewed, and just plain off dealt with this story. I want to give you guys a heads up though, in the next upcoming chapters, there will be flashbacks and diary readings. I'm going to try to do either one or the other. Italics will be cues for both, but I'm thinking flashbacks will be in third narrative, diary quoted and in first. Anyway. Thanks for reading!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	10. The Emu Tree

Faith watched outside the window as they drove past, lulled contentedly by the hum of the car beneath her. She was wondering just how it was that a city that had once been so vile to her was now so beautiful, and then she knew the answer. It was Jane. Jane had changed her life compltely. Not that she could remember a time before being sold as a sex slave. That only made her more thankful about the here and now; how she was, for the first time she actually remembered, safe. Loved. In love. There was no doubt in her mind that Jane had an attraction to her, and her own attraction was growing more and more obvious by the day. She didn't know how she would bear if Jane got hurt when she went back to that place again. As she mulled these thoughts over, the detective turned down a separate road, off of the rout home. Faith turned towards the woman that caused so many outstanding emotions inside of her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, afraid to ruin the tranquility of the night. Jane's features flickered as they passed streetlights, smoothly going from shadow to light and then back, but a bit too fast to look as if that was what was happening. Instead, the effect was more like a flickering candle was held between them. The detective smiled.

"It's a surprise." she whispered, that giant smirk painted across her features. Faith let her own smirk play across her own lips as they turned towards what seemed to be a garden. In the center, however, was a massive tree. She tilted her head, furrowing her brow as she tried to figure this all out. Jane put the car in park, opening the door for the other woman and helping her out. They were beside a stone walkway boadered with some of the most dazzling flowers Faith had ever remembered seeing. They curved around, walking slowly as they did so.

"Its beautiful here." She whispered, again afraid that this was all a dream, that if she spoke too loud the dream would shatter, and it would all end up with her waking up on a pillow in some beautifully crafter cage with iron bars behind a curtain. "Do you come here often?"

"Every now and then. This place is... Well, I suppose it would be considered special, but I prefer to call it magic." Faith grinned, shaking her head.

"Logic states that there is no such thing as magic." She stated, coming through a vine- covered archway to a larger path; one with a few others connected to it by similar looking archways. She took a deep breath at the sight before her though. The tree that you could see from the road was even moe astounding up close. The tree was sitting on the bank of what could be considered a small pond, its gnarled, massive branches sticking out in twisted, protective lines from a massive base. But she couldn't figure out what was hanging from the branches; at first they kind of looked like leaves. But then... "Its an Emu Tree."

"Yes it is. You've heard?"

"Of course! Though I have never seen one much like this. Not that I've seen one at all, actually." She stepped forward, resting a hand on the ancient bark. "You write your wish on a card, though traditionally a wood block, and then seal it, and hang it on the branches. Traditionally speaking, it was done only in temples, to ask the Gods for help. Now, though, its roughly the same, only changed to being on a tree." She took a deep breath, before looking down to the box at the tree's base. "I... I want to write one." Faith finally whispered. Jane nodded, looking out over the lake as she lifted the pen, taking a card. But what to wish for? She wasn't normally one that believed in wishing, in reality. Faith closed her eyes for a moment. Would she wish to remember her life? To have known her family, if she had even had one. She turned her head, when a small grin spread across her lips. She wrote the simple statement, before folding the card, tucking it into an envelope and sealing it. "Where should I hang it?" Faith whispered, approaching the tree once again. Jane smirked, and let her eyes trail upwards.

"The best are always the highest." She whispered, and Faith smiled.

"Give me a hand, would you?" She whispered, and Jane laced her fingers together, all but tossing the smaller woman up into a crevace between two branches, jumping up herself a moment later, careful not to disturb the other branches. The detective followd her, finally leaning against the last branch they could safely climb and both stay on, leaning against one of the others. "Why are there candles?" She asked. Jane smiled.

"Those are for the wishes that have been fulfilled. I don't know if its only done in Boston, or if its done anywhere else, but for every wish filled, the one who placed the Emu sends a candle boat out over the water." Faith couldn't keep the grin from her lips; it was all so beautiful. All of this.

"Close your eyes." Jane glanced at her, before nodding once, and shutting her eyes tightly, leaning against the large branch. The blonde turned, looking upward for where to hang her wish. She spotted another one, hanging from a fragile banch; all alone to the side of the tree. She reached forward, slipping her own on a nearby branch so that thy were hanging nearly on top of one another. When she glanced at the detective, she couldn't help her feelings. Faith leaned forward. "Trust me."

"Of course." The answer was automatic, and she blushed. Their lips touched, before everything seemed to explode at once. There was so much built up passion, so much need. Faith could feel Jane as she asked for more, and then again when she demanded. And the blonde was more than happy to oblidge, hrowing herself into the kiss. When she finally pulled away, it was only for air, and then she was trying again. The second was slower, Faith winding her fingers into raven hair. Then it all changed, again. Jane pulled away, shaking her head. "No. No more."

"What do you mean? I thought-" Jane shook her head, unwinding Faith's fingers from her hair.

"No. We can't do this. We can't be together." Faith knew she was crying, knew that tears were sliding down her cheeks. That was not what shocked her, but the tears that had slipped from Jane's eyes. The pure agony that was clearly evident there.

"Why? Why do you say that? You led me on, and then you tell me... Is it because I'm a woman? Or because I was used before I came to you? Or is it-" Jane's hands caught her shoulders, made her look into those pained eyes.

"Its not what you think. I swear, it isn't." Faith shook her head, unable to believe this.

"Then what the Hell is it, then?" Jane pulled back, trying to find the words. She bit her lip, before locking gazes with the other woman.

"Faith, I'm engaged."

* * *

_AN- so that part about how beautiful their time together is, and how the night is so tranquil? You know how you write the style of what music you were listening to at the time? Tranquil = death metal. Cool. I made a new connection in my brain! ... Probably not the smartest song choice for this chapter, but oh well. Pandora has brought me back to Epica again, so I'll just finish it up to Symphonic metal. XD_

_Anyway, sorry this one is kinda short, I couldn't help it. If I went any further, the effect would be lost. This chapter is built to totally piss you off, and I'm pretty sure it does a good job at it. Plus, I think I might have to go to work now, which means... No more updates today. Which sucks, I know. I thought that maybe I would get one of my three in- progress' completed, and this would be the one. But nope, my mother has to stick her nose in where it doesn't belong. Oh well._

_After five updates,_

_~SnapTobiume_


	11. Work To Do

Married. Jane was getting married. Faith pressed her head against the cold window, trying to hold in her tears. She had been crying for long enough as it was, she could stop now. But Jane was getting married. She had just made a fool out of herself, how would she be able to stay with the detective? She was so... Embarrassed. And she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry." Just a whisper. She turned her head, trying to find the words that she wanted to say, to find the voice to shout with. "Faith, I really am."

"No you aren't." Jane sighed.

"No, Faith, I'm not. I just... I don't know what to say." She turned towards the other woman, tryingto keep herself in check, to not let her emotions run her for a loop. "Help me out, Faith. What can I say to you to make it... Okay again. Not better, but okay, at least. I don't want to fight with you."

"Don't say anything, Jane. Just leave me be." She turned back to the window, and Jane all but growled, parking the car and turning it off. The blonde got up, heading towards the house, followed quickly by the detective.

"Give me a chance, Faith. I still... I do like you, Faith. More than you could imagine, more than I should." Faith spun, tilting her head to the side.

"Tell me about him." She narrowed glassy hazel eyes. "Right now. All of it."

"About.. who, him?" The detective asked, pausing mid- argument due to confusion.

"If I'm being passed over for someone else, I want to know who." She shook her head. "He's probably rich, knows who he is. Probably handsome."

"Faith-"

"I wonder what his name is, it's probably-"

"Maura Isles." The onslaught of words stopped abruptly,the blonde turning from where she stood, at the base of the stairs. "Yea, Faith. That's the name. _Her_ name."

"Jane, I-"

"You didn't realize. I realize that. Do you know what happened to her? No, stupid question. Of course you don't." She rana hand through her hair, tossing the dark locks back from her face. "She was everything to me, Faith. Absolutely everything. She was this brilliant doctor, the best partner I could have ever asked for, my whole life. I promised her something. Do you know what I said to her? I told her, 'Maura, I will always keep you safe. I will make sure that you are always protected.' Faith, I got called in. I left her here, in this house, in that room!" She pointed to the only room that the blonde had yet to be in. "And do you know what happened to her? They took her from me. One of those traders, they took her, they raped her, and then they sold her. To get to _me_. To destroy _me._ And it worked, Faith. I was a disaster." She pulled out her gun, dropping it on the counter in front of her. "Held _that _up to my head, and its thanks to Nat and Frost that I'm even still here! I listened to them, and I made myself who I had to be, and I tried to find her. Because I knew, I absolutely knew, that if she turned up on Natasha's table, it would be over. Now? What else do I have to lose, Faith?" She shook her head, holding her arms up. "I've given up. I have nothing to lose anymore, because I've already lost all there is for me to lose." She finished, turning to walk right back out the front door. Faith was still in shock for a moment, when she heard tires squealing on pavement. She ran towards the door, bracing one hand on the frame of the door.

"Shit!" She cried out, turning back towards the clock. Almost midnight. She wouldn't wake Angela at this time of night, that was rude. And she wouldn't even know where to follow Jane, if she could. "God damn it, I need something, a clue, or-" The book. "Duh. You're being really intellectually inadequate, aren't you." She whispered, shaking her blonde hair away from he face. "That damn book, why didn't I..." She pulled it out of her purse, shutting her eyes tightly as she opened the volume. She needed something to go off of, perching on the edge of the couch. "Alright, Faith. You can do this." She whispered to herself. She needed whatever she could get, and this was it right now. She would have to make it work.

* * *

Jane turned into the parking spot she had vacated only a few hours before. Not even, it was only an hour or so. She all but ran towards the tree, stopping short at the base of it. She couldn't stop the tears that fell, and she didn't really want to. Her phone went off, and she tossed it off to the side, still ringing. She could't care less about what they wanted to say to her, especially not right now. She didn't keep track of the time, didn't know anything. At one point, she looked for her gun, remembering how it had gotten thrown to the side onto her counter, Maura's counter. She dropped her head into her arms, tears continueing full- force. A hand rested against her back, and someone crouched beside her.

"Hey Jane." The voice whispered. "Thought we would find you here again." Jane shivered, unable to talk at all, unable to form the thought to tell them what happened.

"Hey, we're here, all of us. We're here again." Nat stated, red hair glinting with fire light from candles. "Talk to us, Mama." Frost's arm slid around her form, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why, Frost." She choked out. "Why can't she remember, Frost?"

"I don't know, Jane. I don't know." He slid an arm beneath her knees, lifting her. "But we have work to do, sweetheart, and that means you have to get cleaned up and angry."

"I... I don't have my gun, Frost." There was a recognisable clicking from the direction of Natasha.

"Well, I'm wire tapping tonight." Nat smirked, holding up a dress box with her own registered pistol hanging from one finger. "So I suppose its a good thing I brought mine."

* * *

_Okay, so I just realized its Tuesday... 3-09 airs tonight! WOO HOO! (I know i said 3-09 earllier, but i meant 3-08 and am too lazy tp change it). But since I just realized its Tuesday, I realize that this story? Probably going to be finished on an R&I day... Which is awesome. Although I am normally off on Tuesdays, which doesn't explain why nothing else has been updated all week... Oh wait, my internet was broken! Right, forgot about that. Right, gunna keep typing something interesting, and watch Bones and Rizzoli and Isles respectively._

_"Did someone just drop a raisin into some milk?"_

_~SnapTobiume_

_FTR- I just offered to pay my sister to share her bacon chocolate with me._


	12. I Need A Favor

_"3rd May 2011_

_Oh my God, you would not believe what happened to me today. Logically speaking, I understand that you don't understand anything that I'm saying, because you're a little black journal. Regardless, oh my God, Jane asked me out 'll probably be going out next week some time, since we don't actually have a case going on right now. I hope its soon- I've been thinking about us being together for so long... I can't believe its finally going to come true. I should tell Winter, because Bass is getting tired of my repetitive recounting of the event."_

Faith turned the page, engrossed again in the tale's of this woma's life. She was so lucky.

_"8th May 2011_

_For a first date, this was so amazing! Jane can be so romantic at times, despite being such a tom boy. She really does act tough to protect her softer side from the outside world. And it was also our first real kiss tonight, I ..."_

_Maura was seated at a small table, red wine reflecting flickering candlelight from its position on the table. The restaurant was nice, fancy even. Her hand was wound with Jane's, and the detective's features had softened. There was nothing awkward about them here, like this. It was as if this was how they were meant to be._

_"Do you really mean that?" Maura asked, the detective smirked, nodding slightly._

_"Of course, Maur. You're beautiful." The blonde blushed. "I'm suprised more people aren't jealous of you." Maura leaned forward, and their lips brushed. The kiss started tentative at first, before deepening while still maintaining its slow progression. When they pulled apart to breath, Maura's blush had deepened slightly._

_"Seems like, logically speaking, they'll be jealous of you too."_

_"I can handle that, if it means I'm with you." Their lips touched again, this time with more lust, more passion. Just then was the insatiable buzzing of phones; first one, and then a second. "Damn them." Maura pulled back, digging through her purse. The answered within moments of one another. "Rizzoli."_

_"Isles."_

Faith shook her head. She looked back at the written words; they didn't have as much detail written as she had thought. That was... weird. She felt as though she had been there, watching from Maura Isles' perspective. She flipped through a couple more pages, quickly.

_"28th June 2011_

_Jane and I have finally cleaned up that case that made our first date a bit more interesting. It only took a little over a month... But that's alright. We went out today ..."_

_They were walking down a path that had been bordered with fresh flowers; ones that were now blooming with all colors. Their hands were intertwined tightly._

_"What are you thinking?" Maura asked. They had been coming here every now and then, because it was quiet. It was somewhere that they could simply be them, with no one else placing judgement upon them._

_"If you were to tell your parents, about us, how would you do it?" Jane answered with a question, as they took another turn down a different path. "Rhetorically speaking, I mean." Maura paused, thinking._

_"I can't say that I honestly know. If I was telling your mother, however, I would just wait until Sunday dinner or something, and just simply tell her, rather than risk her walking in on us or something." Jane raised an eyebrow, smilng._

_"How is it you always know what I'm really trying to say?" Maura smirked, walking beneath an archway riddled with lovely vines._

_"Because I understand you." She turned to see a large tree, envelopes trailing from its branches. "An Emu Tree?" She asked, and Jane furrowed her brow._

_"What's an Emu Tree?" The doctor chuckled, running her free hand over the rough bark._

_"You write down your wishes, and hang them here. According to ancient text, its supposed to be a request from the God or Gods to help with clearing troubled times. I don't put much stock in wishing however, but it is an admirable tradition to bring to Boston, you don't find things like this often on the western hemisphere."_

_"So you're supposed to write wishes in these envelopes and hang them? That's it?" Maura nodded, her eyes flicking up to the empty, higher branches._

_"Yea, pretty much. The best ones are always up high." They were silent for a moment. "Jane, what would you wish for?"_

_"Why?" Maura shugged._

_"No reason, I'm just curious."_

_"I already have all I need."_

Faith paused, shaking the fading details from her head. Where was all of this coming from? It was not witten down- not all of the things she felt as if she knew. This was not logical, not in the slightest. She flipped the pages, when another photo slipped out, landing face down on her lap. Curious, the woman turned it over, resting the book on the couch as she looked.

She knew one woman was Jane. But the other... She looked familiar. In fact, it looked like her.

"No." Faith whispered, shaking her head. She glanced behind her, rising to head towards the bathroom. "That isn't possible. None of this is possible." She paused at the mirror, glancing down at the photo, before looking back up to her own reflection. She shook her head. It just couldn't be. She held it up, staring at both all at once. It couldn't be; but it was. Faith ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my God, what happened to me?"

* * *

Jane slid into the black dress, glancing at herself in the mirror briefly before she came out of the bathroom. The dress fell to about her mid- thigh, and she pulled it up slightly to wrap her badge around one leg, clipping her gun holster around the other. It didn't fit as nicely around her leg as her own did, but she supposed it would have to do. She wore dark make- up, with a slightly darker shade of red lipstick than she normally wore. Her hair was glossy, even, and when she stepped out, Nat looked her over, before nodding her ascent on the detective' appearance. Frost approached her, sliding the tracking bracelets over her wrist, wireless communicator attached to the inside of them also.

"What's the plan for tonight?" She asked, voice taking on its seductive, commanding note. Nat stepped forward again, headset in place on her.

"I'll be main communication, with Frost also keeping an eye on the connection." She stated, before looking up to the screens. "We'll all be watching the visual, so if you need back up, we'll be ready. Good luck." The taller woman nodded, stepping towards the elevator to catch her ride. She was no longer Jane, homicide detective. She was Amy Othran now.

* * *

The blonde slipped her feet into one of her more comforable pairs of six- inch black heels, running towards the guest house. She had called Jane, getting no answer. And she didn't like what that could possibly mean. She paused at the door, before knocking loudly. She waited again, fidgeting, then knocked again, louder. It was important. The door finally flew open.

"What the Hell is going on at this time of- oh, Faith. Come in." Angela stepped back, when the woman shook her head.

_They were there for the fourth of July, a party that Angela was throwing. Not that it wasn't being thrown at Maura's house or anything. Not that the medical examiner minded, she loved the Rizzoli family, and this meant she would be spending the whole day with Jane. Speaking of which, the two of them were carrying some of the extra groceries into the kitchen at this very moment. They had planned on helping the italian woman cook but she had sent them out for groceries._

_"Oh good, good!" Angela stated, sifting through the ingredients that the two of them set out quickly; emptying the reusable canvas bags that were better for the environment than plastic shoprite ones. "Would the two of you just go and check the decorations outside really quick, and then begin setting up the drink tables? The boys should be almost done setting up the fireworks." Jane and Maura glanced at one another, sharing a look. Maura nodded, slipping her hand into Jane's._

_"Actually, ma', we have something that we have to tell you. We probably should have told you earlier, but I just... I didn't know how." The older woman turned around, pausing in her cooking as she looked at the two girls. "Ma', Maura and I, we're... Well... I don't know, I guess-"_

_"We're together." Maura finished, squeezing her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. They were hoping that Angela would take the news well. But they were still nervous; the woman had a tendency to go off about the smallest things. She raised a hand to her chest, eyes watering. Maura felt Jane tense briefly, before the woman threw her arms around both women._

_"Finally! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Jane released the breath she had been holding, smiling broadly. Then Angela pulled back, her face turning serious again. "Janie, this does not mean that you are off the hook about grandchildren." Maura laughed._

"Angela, I have the most important favor to ask you, as of this moment in time." The woman's brow furrowed, and she nodded, taking the other woman's hands.

"Whatever I can do, sweetie. What is it?" The blonde looked over to the car that was parked there.

"I need to find Jane, can I borrow your car?" Angela tilted her head briefly, before nodding.

"Of course, whatever you need! What happened?" The blonde took the keys, turning towards the car as she answered.

"Just a misunderstanding! And I have to make it right before its too late!" She paused, hand resting on the door. "Oh, and Angela." Jane's mother turned back towards the other woman.

"My name isn't Faith. Its Maura."

* * *

_AN- Here's the next chapter! So I left a present for the woman that owns the barn, right? And I signed it from her horse (long story) and she hasn't found it yet... You would not believe how antsy everyone in on the gift is! We're all like "Lets listen to Saints Row OST- we can't deal with this suspense." I can't wait for her to find it, she's had such a bad past couple of days._

_Anyway, more importantly! The story is reaching its final furlongs of its run finally! Now its all answers, and less questions... Also, IllThinkOfSomethin10 is writing the story "Three Wishes" off of a challenge I gave he, so you guys should be my pals and go and check it out! Also, we're starting the co- op piece "Boston is Burning", which will be posted under my name asap! Check us out!_

_"When Good Heists Go Bad"_

_~SnapTobiume_


	13. She Said Yes

Maura slammed down on the accelerator, only one thing as the main focus of her brain. She knew that thee were many other things she was consciously thinking about; how the light in front of her was bound to turn red before she reached it. How she should stop. How she was going to speed through the dead intersection, and aim straight for the Boston Police Department. How she was completely aware that there were street cameras on this particular light, just for that reason. But she had to get there, before Jane left. It was imperative. She slowed down only enough to make the right turn without hitting anything, putting the car into a faster speed than she normally drove.

How had she forgotten everything?

_Jane was supposed to be there already. Maura sighed, pulling into the driveway nearly an hour late. But Jane's car was... Nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, she stepped out, pulling a key from her pocket as she did so. She loved the woman, more than anything in the world, but some times, she just wanted to come home and be with her. Tonight especially. The case they had been working on had been wrapped up this morning, yet Maura had been obligated to stay after; finishing up the last reports, cleaning up the morgue. She had even been nice, releasing her assistants and doing the work herself. Not that she really minded that, but now? She just wanted Jane. She paused at the door, an envelope taped to the window. She reached up, tugging on it, unfolding the top and withdrawing a note._

_The content made her smirk, nearly laughing out loud, when she unfolded straight- from- map- quest directions. However, there was no ending destination, and she arched an eyebrow. What could Jane possibly be playing at? She stepped inside briefly, checking on an already- fed Bass and Jo Friday, before returning to her car, directions in hand. The engine all but purred, and she pulled back out, taking a series of turns, as dictated by the paper. What was Jane thinking?_

* * *

Jane stepped out of the limousine that had brought her to these events, spinning the bracelet on her left arm, engaging the video and audio surveillance that was placed on the inside. She walked to the usual- looking door, rapping on it lightly. The front opened, and she was eye- to- eye with a beady, black- eyed stare.

"Amy Othran." She stated, silkily. The section of the door closed, and she could hear locks clicking into an open position, before the wooden slab itself creaked open. She allowed a smirk to play on the corner of her lips, glancing only briefly at the guard as she passed. Here, she was a queen. She may not have everything she wanted in the real world, but in this game? There was none that even came close to her. She stepped through a door to the right, nearly flinching as the bugs crackled against her wrist, coming to life. Instead, she retreated to her own table. Greeting the guys, she took a seat to LeViad's left. It was within moments that she felt a slip of paper slide beneath her knee. She glanced down.

_"Careful."_ Her eyes flashed, and she thinned her lips, leaning her head on her hand. She waited briefly, joining the conversation as if nothing had changed, as if nothing was wrong. A waiter walked through, pouring glasses of red wine for them all; the bottle slipping from his grasp. It shattered, soaking her wrist in reddish liquid. She felt the crackling, the snapping and buzzing of shorting electric before she heard it. Withdrawing her arm and shouting at the waiter, she slid the bracelet from her wrist, tossing it to the ground as it sparked briefly. Her shoe snapped it in half before it could all but explode, and she kicked it beneath the champagne tablecloth, now stained red. The idiotic man babbled his apology, but he was the least of her worries. Someone had obviously wised up since her least visit.

And she did not like the sound of that.

* * *

_Maura's final destination was just outside of a park, and she put her car into park before cutting the engine. She looked over to the bulletin board beside the path, eyes lighting upon a second envelope as she did so. Unfolding that one, she withdrew another set of a directions, and couldn't help the smile that was playing across her lips. Regardless of it being so late, and nearly dark, she was amused by Jane's interesting behavior. Deciding she would play along until the end of this, the woman turned into the dimly glowing path, turning multiple times, until she came out before the Emu tree. There were so many envelopes here, so many wishes. She ran a hand over the wise old tree, sighing. Why had Jane brought her back here? A written word caught her eye, right in the front, higher up._

_"Maura." She raised an eyebrow, stretching up to tug on its tie, pulling it down. This time it was only a single paper inside, though still directions._

_"Turn around." She folded the note, turning so slowly. Her breath caught- not many people could sneak up on her. Perhaps she had just been so distracted. But no, Jane had planned all of this. She was sure of that._

Maura pulled into the open spot, parallel parking without really thinking about it. Jane's car was still here, perhaps she had made it in time. She all but ran in, jamming on the elevator button, tapping her foot impatiently as the doors opened slower than she remembered. It rose to the bullpen with an all- new sluggishness, and she all but exploded into the quiet office. Lights were on, and she moved towards them. One woman was standing, staring down at Frost's computer screen, her arms crossed with a shawl laying in the crook of her elbows. Frost was leaning forward, typing quickly on his keyboard, and Korsak was sleeping at his desk.

"Where is she?" Maura couldn't stop the words, and the girl spun, red skirt twirling with the movement. They said nothing, shock and surprise mixed across their features. "Tell me where she is, damn it!" The detective recovered first, when the red- head's hand rose to her headset. She stepped out from behind the desk, glancing up at the screen.

"Give me the-" There was a cracking sound, and she raised both hands to her head, clawing at the piece that was wired through her hair. "Shut it down! Get it off!" Frost clawed at his own, tossing the wire to the side, machinery wailing as he did so. A visual that had seemed to be a room of people crackled, fizzling and blurring. White lines crossed through it, and the image wavered and snapped.

"Jane! Jane, what's going on?" Nat called out, receiving no answer. "Fuck! Frost, can you-"

"Its no good!" She turned, moving to stand beside the man. "We're being hacked! They're tracing the signal here, and I can't stop them!"

"I've never seen this shit before in my life!" The girl stated, her hands joining his as they typed rapidly, screens popping up and keys humming out of sync to the sirens that announced so many things. Maura knelt beside the wall between Jane and Frost's desks, opening the box as she did so. The one for this floor, which was it?

"They're fast! There's no way, if they find out that its us, then-" The screen went black, as did the full monitor, and the lighting for the floor. Maura stood, eyes icy.

_Jane was walking towards her, and it was all the blonde could do to keep herself from running to the other woman. The detective approached, before halting in the summer heat. There was so much love in her gaze, so much of so many things. Maura's heart clenched, as Jane spoke, the only other sounds being those that were wild; the occasional bird, summer crickets, the sound of water against the banks behind them._

"One of you, explain to me what the fuck is going on. Now." Frost glanced at his computer, as Natasha unwound the headset from around her shoulders, dropping it on the desk.

"Jane's working, she'll probably tell you what's going on as soon as she gets back." Nat reached over, shaking the older detective awake; how he had slept through all of the commotion, they had no idea regardless. When he jolted awake, he glanced at Frost.

"Compromised?" The newer detective nodded, and Korsak ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. Any communication?"

"Not a damn thing." Nat stated, looking up to the screen. "So, who goes in?"

"I will, I'm her partner." Frost answered, raising his hand from where he was seated. Korsak laughed.

"They would notice you miles away, detective. You haven't the stomach for the shit she sees. One of us has to watch the live feed." the older man stated, before leaning back in his chair. "I'll go. Jane and I were partners first, and I've got more experience." Both of the others snorted.

"You are way too old, they would know that you aren't in the business. Jane's said that countless times." Frost pointed out.

"Besides, you're awkward. I'll-"

"No." Both of them barked. The girl made a face, holding up her hands.

"Look, we don't exactly have much of a choice. She'll be pissed, but its better than-"

_"Maura Isles, I could never imagine a life without you. Everything... Everything has changed since the moment I met you. After everything we've been through there is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life beside. What I'm really trying to say is... Maura, would you marry me?"_

"I'll go." The argument cut off, mid- statement, as all heads turned to her. She repeated. "I will be the one to go." There was a pause before all voices rose at once.

"No! We couldn't-"

"Faith, that is completely out of the-"

"Possibly let you go! Jane would-"

"Question! We would be-"

"Be so pissed at us and-"

"Slaughtered! Or held at gun point and-"

"I agree." Nat's voice was the last, and the two men stopped.

"What the Hell are you saying? You're as nuts as she is!" Korsak all but shouted.

"I take offense to that." The blonde stated, when she saw Frost tilt his head to the side.

"Why do you want to go? Why should it be you?" She knew they were all watching her, as if this was some type of test or something.

"I said yes."

"Oh my God, you're back!" Nat shouted, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "I don't have to deal with Dr. Pike any more! Score!" When her intern finally released her, they all suddenly became serious.

"If we send Maura in, though, Jane will have our heads." Korsak pointed out, as the woman glanced at Nat, and then at the dress. The girl shook her head, making a face. Maura raised an eyebrow, and the red head crossed her medical examiner tilted her head, before pointing to the elevator. The intern sighed, following her, giving up after the silent argument.

"We don't have a whole lot of choices. You're no good, I'm no good, Nat is not going. I don't like it any more than you do." Frost tapped on the desk. "I'm more worried about the tracking we can put on her, since Jane's bracelets were compromised so easily. We need audio, and should have video."

"What is she going to wear, at all? I mean, its not like-"

"What are we discussing?" Nat asked, tying her curled hair up into a ponytail. She was wearing ripped jeans, and the same boots from earlier. But now, she had on just a simple shirt; no dress. Maura stepped around her, resting a hand on her hip.

"Wha-"

"But you, and you-" Korsak's jaw had dropped, and after trying to figure it out, Frost just dropped his head to the desk. "I give up." He mumbled. Maura all but laughed.

"Its a little tight, but it'll do, I believe. Now, what about tracking?" The detective groaned.

"We can't, they just followed the signal. BPD can't be hacked, it'll end badly." He tapped on the keys, even though the computer was off. "Unless we went wireless, and hacked a different signal. Nat, you have your laptop?"

"Of course." She handed Maura her bag, the medical examiner touching up and darkening makeup as the others placed a set of trackers on the back of a pair of earrings. Maura then placed them in, letting her hair cascade forward over her shoulders.

"What about a tracker for Jane? She'll need another one." Korsak pointed out, as the other two started booting up laptops. Nat placed the headset over her hair again, starting the program on her computer.

"I don't know which one we could get on her, that wouldn't be too difficult for Maura to either place, or even get in there. Too many of them have strong signals."

"Its a shame we can't hit her with that venom. but I'm sure they would notice if Maura walked up and went 'hey, I need to inject you with this stuff.' And there's no guarantee they'll be alone together." Nat stated, scrolling through a list of programs.

"What about the trackers that you created, Frost. The ones that were like mini retainers." Maura asked, leaning over to look at the shortened version of information about who she would be meeting. Some times, it was very useful to have a photographic memory.

"They aren't really tested under pressure like this." The technician stated, pulling one out from his briefcase. "But they should be safe. Cavanaugh hasn't authorized use of them, and there's really no guarantee that-"

"I'm not authorized for field work, unless its an on- scene autopsy either, Frost." She took the piece, and slipped it into Jane's gun holster. "Do I have a profile, and everything I need?" Nat nodded.

"How are you going to get her to take that, without being noticed?" Korsak asked. Maura just grinned.

"Don't worry detective, I have a plan."

* * *

_AN- Sorry for the massive delay, which there really hasn't been in this story until now. I've been busy trying to get read to show in the equitation classes tomorrow afternoon in the county fair. I'm so excited, and I totally want to see if I can show in the four foot classic, because that would just be awesome. I've been trying to get into the fair since I started serious show jumping five years ago, but my trainers (up until the current one) just were not cool enough to go with the idea. But I'm showing! And I'm showing tomorrow!_

_In story news, however... We're almost done, only three- four chapters more. Next chapter, Jane and Maura meet again, and really for real. I'm hoping you'll enjoy the meeting, I'm aiming for 'slightly humorous'. Hoping to finish up today, since I have a bit of time still, but that probably won't happen. Also, I posted a crossover poll on my profile, please check it out! I want to know what I should try next!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	14. Rinse, Repeat

Dim lights flickered along the dark alley with the usual electric sizzle accompanying a nearly burnt bulb. They street itself was dark, dingy, dirty even. The buildings bordering the cracked and uneven sidewalks had been tall, and probably beautiful, at some point in their existance. But that simply was not what they were any more. Now, a building was lucky to be standing, with all four walls in a semi- decent state of decay. Stone had crumbled and fallen into the roadway long ago, and rested there because not many people were even still aware that this block still existed, and those that did didn't care enough to keep it clean. After all, any sane person never came down this way. But it, despite the state of disarray, was a silent street. And it held many, many secrets.

The dark car pulled up to one of the moderately- broken buildings, head lights off and windows tinted. The driver was dark skinned, and dark clad as he stepped out quietly, walking towards the passenger door to the miniature limosine. He rested a hand on the door handle, swinging the sleek black door open wide enough, before offering his arm to his employer. He swallowed thickly as a pale hand rested on his forearm, a single leg slid out, followed by another. She wore a fur lined cloak over her dress so he couldn't see exactly what she was wearing, but as she stood, he knew she must have looked more stunning than any before. He ducked his head before she could catch him staring at her, and felt her hand leave his arm. He was the envy of many men; standing in her presence and being permitted a spare word or two, but they were mis informed. He was only the driver; he was expendable. And he was well aware that she could kill him, and she would given a decent enough reason too. He always wondered why she, one who was so mysteriously beautiful, came to places as disgusting and out of the way such as this. But he never dared enough to ask. He brought her there, and she found her own way back, and he took her somewhere else within another week or so. He stepped back into his car, watching her briefly as she stood at the edge of the shattered walk way, before starting the car and pulling away. She waited until he was out of sight, before turning towards the door.

It was a dark brown, and cast in shadows like nearly all of the others. She raised a hand, clenching perfectly manicured nails before rapping precisely three times, equally timed, loud enough only to be heard if someone was just on the other side of the door. Withing a few brief moments, a card slid back, and shaded eyes were staring at her.

"Name?" He asked, voice deep, guarded.

"_Anastasia Toivonen."_

"Anastasia Toivonen. I am with Amy Othran." It was a fake name, she knew. But it was one well known, especially around these parts. They knew her, or at least, they thought they did. Everyone thought they knew the real her. The others would have been appalled if they had seen her now. But they did not see; they turned a blind eye to what she may or may not be doing. The woman at the door smiled. They were similar, the two of them.

"A moment please, Mistress." She waited only briefly before the door was opened and held for her, and she stepped through as if she was floating. She did not thank the man, but walked on past him, down the hall, to the right. She smiled seductively at the next guard, this one with a list in his hands.

"You are?"

"Anastasia Toivonen." She stated. He looked down at the names, before back up to her. "You are not on the list. I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"I am here for Amy Othran." He blanched slightly, before backing to the door.

"O- of course, Mistress." He opened it, and she smirked, stepping through into a larger room. The room was brightly lit, with people she vaguely knew seated or standing in clumps. Many of them held glasses holding insanely priced alcohol; not that they couldn't easily afford anything but the best regardless. She glanced around, looking for that one group she was well- affiliated with. She could hear them, stepping up behind them slowly, seductively.

_"LeViad is not your enemy, Maura." _The voice in her ear whispered. "_Jane would feel better if you stayed between the two of them. Try to move there, rather than between her and Barker or Pentral." _She said nothing; a reply was neither asked for, nor required. She was out of her element, she would do as she was instructed. This time, at least.

"I'm thinking eight; there was a number of younger ones in that grouping." The younger of the three.

"Eight's coming home with me, Barker." She heard Jane answer, almost tone was different though, it was as if she was bored, and as if something else. As Maura watched, the man to her right slid his hand beneath her knee, which she lifted slightly, allowing the movement. She felt her blood burn, her skin flushing.

"_That's LeViad, Maura! Wait- No, Maura, don't you-" _She stepped forward, smile painting itself across her lips.

"Barker, Pentral, LeViad." She stated smoothly, eyes fluttering with her voice. Their conversation all but stopped, and both Barker and Jane nearly choked on the wine they were drinking. She placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, running her fingers through her hair briefly. "Amy." Jane's head turned, and she caught the warning glare in the dark gaze. "Pleasure to meet you three, Amy has told me so much about her..."

"_Business partners. She does most of her business with LeViad, he's a large dealer."_

_"_Business partners." She saw Barker swallow thickly.

"What are you doing here?" The edge to her voice was sharp, and Maura could barely keep herself from laughing at the protective note there.

"_You're partners, newly so. She partnered with another agency to broaden her influence."_

"Why, you asked the Agency to send you someone. I can not help the delay in our leaving; there was essential business to attend to before they could send someone." She saw Jane's eyes flash again, angry. Angry that she was here, when she needed backup. Angry that she was in a situation that was so obviously dangerous.

"The _Agency _should have sent someone _else." _A direct hit at Frost. Maura smiled, new plan forming in her head. It was rash, but she rather liked the idea.

"What's wrong, baby, don't want me here?"

"What the Hell do you-" She kissed her, forcing Jane's mouth open in that moment right before she knew what was happening. She slid the retainer- like tracking device into the detective's mouth, brushing their tongues only briefly before drawing back.

"Or perhaps you would have preferred Venalainen to me."

"_Don't you dare pull me into this!" _She heard the girl in the police department call out through the receiver. "_Frost says good on getting the track on line though."_

"You always did like red- heads better. That upsets me a bit, you would go after my trainee instead-"

"_I said leave me out of this, damn it!"_

"Hey, I would be more than happy to take you home in her place, Miss...?" Maura smiled. Just the reaction she was looking for. And from Barker, no less.

"Toivonen. Anastasia Toivonen. You are Barker, if I am correct." The younger man nodded, as he poured her a glass of wine. "It would be my pleasure to-"

"No. She's mine." Jane's hand clamped around her wrist, and she turned hazel eyes to the other woman.

"_Good call, Maura. Humorous too." _The sour note in Natasha's voice didn't escape her, but she completely ignored the girl. She rolled her eyes, batting her eyelashes seductively to the younger man.

"I'm sorry, you heard the woman." She grinned then, before everyone lapsed into a slightly awkward silence. Pentral swallowed thickly, before turning to her.

"So, Miss Toivonen. Do you deal in singles or sets?" He asked. Maura was silent. She really didn't have much of an idea what he was even really asking her.

"_Boys. This is your first time working with young girls. Your firm agreed to sell to Amy Othran to expand its influence over the trade."_

"Oh, I don't normally deal with girls." She stated, letting the slightest smile curl her lips. "Our firm originally agreed to join Amy's as a way to expand the influence of both of our names over more of the trade." She squeezed Jane's hand lightly. "I don't know where I would be without you." To them, it looked like she was directing the statement to the other woman there.

"_You would be lost with these guys. Frost has your profile up, there's already someone checking up on it. Aren't you glad we cover all the damn bases?" _Maura took a sip of her wine to cover up her slight grin at the girl's words.

"Oh..." Barker again this time. "Well, do you want someone to take you around to see the sets? I'm sure I could get up you in and-"

"No." Jane's reply was harsh, and Maura clamped down on her grin again. She was really getting under her lover's skin, wasn't she. "I'll take her. We have something to discuss, regardless." Maura smiled, fixing her shawl slightly, before she followed the taller woman out the door she had come through. They stepped into a different hall, and Maura nearly flinched at the curtains inside of prison cells. She curled closer in to Jane's side, reflexively.

"What are you playing at." The woman hissed. She then pointed to the second cell. "This one has a nice stock in it, couple of young ones." Her voice was louder then, and Maura realized she was trying to cover everything.

"You needed back up." Maura's voice was a light whisper, as she read the sheet beside the door. "Mmm, what do you loo for in girls? I don't understand the method behind your choices."

"I choose what will sell easiest, and gain the most back. Its all about profit." She stated roughly, then she rolled her eyes up, voice lowering again. "You don't have anything to go off of, you can't lie, you don't even have a person-"

"_Tell her not to insult g-ma 'Stasia Toivonen's name, she was a real person."_

_"_Natasha says don't insult her grandmother. She finds your comment about Anastasia to be offensive." Jane turned, her eyes widening slightly in shock, when she pushed the blonde up against the bars.

"You're wired?" The surprise in her voice was quiet, yet Maura let herself smile slightly. She slid her hands over Jane's cheeks, stroking gently with her thumbs.

"I couldn't let you come in alone."

* * *

_AN- I'm seriously thinking only one more chapter, and then the epilogue. Because I have this tendency to tie things up in nice, precise, neat little bows. With sparkles. Hey, I like my bows. :P Anyway, so I just finished watching both seasons one and two, for the first time. Seriously. I think I've fallen more in love with them than I thought possible... There was also this kid down the road that was like "She [Sasha Alexander] is so not hot." I think IllThinkOfSomething10 and I almost choked him to death on my living room couch... And he is so not permitted in my house anymore unless he brings me presents. And food. And promises to get me into the recording studio again. Oh! I did a cover of Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me" with him, as a supremely ironic, hilarious joke... He has the biggest crush on me. *sigh* RIGHT. Digressing, again. Posted that poll on my profile about what crossover I should do next, please vote, and review this chapter!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	15. Google, A Plan

_"Argue with her on this one, Maura." _Frost told her. She waited for a brief second, before jabbing Jane in the arm with her elbow.

"I don't suppose you would consider this group?" She asked. "They were quite satisfactory, by or standards."

"No. The standards are different here." Jane bit back slightly harsher then she meant to. Maura allowed her gaze to get icy for a brief moment, before rolling her eyes upwards, and sighing loudly. "What? You're new at this, remember? I've been doing this longer than you realize and-" Maura smirked, and caught the smirk of one David LeViad, hidden behind his full glass of wine.

"I understand, Amy." She sighed, as if she had promptly given up on trying to persuade the raven- haired woman of anything. She waited quietly for the end of the group auction, before Jane rose, and she followed. Pentral also rose, stating his goodbyes conservatively before he disappeared out the sliding door. Jane nodded her head to LeViad respectfully.

"Tell me how it goes, and what you want to work out for that deal from earlier." She stated. He nodded his head.

"Sure enough, Othran. I always do." Jane's lip twitched and Maura reached out, gripping his hand briefly, before nodding to Barker.

"Pleasure to meet you both." She stated, staying close to Jane's side regardless.

"Sure thing! You're welcome over here any time. With or without Amy." Barker stated, his eyes clawing up and down her figure briefly, before Jane's gaze all but fried him. "I mean, good day, Lady Toivonen, Lady Othran." LeViad smirked, raising his glass to them, yet not saying anything. They stepped towards the hallway, and then towards a set of barely- lit stairs. Maura slid one of her hands inside Jane's biting down on her lip when the other woman paused, before drawing away. Maura allowed the singing feeling in her stomach to last on the briefest heartbeat, before she reached forward again, threading her arm through the other's, clamping it there.

"You won't give up, will you."

"Never." She whispered, blushing slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it all out yet, detective." The darker- haired woman's head snapped around, and she glared at the blonde, hope flickering in the back of her eyes.

"Faith, you can't mean-" Maura smiled, and then nodded slightly. "Oh my god." Barely a breath. They continued walking, going past rooms marked with brass numbers. "Oh my God!" They stopped, and Jane's hand fumbled with the key card, Maura's hand bracing her own and swiping, barely waiting for the lock to click open before she pushed the detective through, turned her, pressed her up against the closed door. "Oh my god, Maura." The blonde moved before Jane had even begun to finish processing the change in her; long legs had wrapped themselves around her hips, and lips were pressed together tightly enough to steal breath away from them both. One of Jane's hands braced beneath her legs, the other tangling helplessly into thick blonde hair as she moaned; tears welling in her eyes. "Maura. Oh my god, Maura."

"Shhh. Baby, I'm here. I'm back. Its okay." Jane smirked, pressing hurried kisses against her lover's jaw.

"That's supposed to be my line. Don't steal." Mura giggled, before their lips met again in a kiss no less frenzied than the first.

_"Damn, a Hell of a lot can change when a girl has to pee." _Maura pulled back, tilting her head to the side.

"Really, Natasha." She sighed, and Jane smirked.

"I forgot you were bugged. It's just audio, right? Right?!" Maura blushed, nuzzling into Jane's hair, guiltily. "Ah, Hell. Frost, I'm sure you loved that visual. You too girl. That's just weird; you guys are my partner and like.. my emotionally, time- line challenged child. Awkward."

"_Tell her I shut the video down as soon as you jumped her, Doctor. If you would. Please." _Maura nearly laughed at how he sounded. She placed a kiss below the detective's ear, blush coloring her cheeks.

"Frost said he cut the video as soon as I jumped you." She heard Natasha snort, Jane's arms tightening around her waist. Jane tilted her head back, and the doctor leaned ever so slightly so that they could talk more like normal people.

"Well, awesome. Okay seriously, what the fuck guys. Did I not just mention our relationship statuses? Embarrassing!"

"Drop the headphones guys, two minutes. We have to talk a little bit, alright?" Maura whispered, tilting her head slightly as they closed the gap between them, her eyes drooping as she tucked into Jane's form, legs tightening.

_"Of course, Doctor."_

_"Sure think, Lady."_ She brushed her lips against Jane's, before the detective sighed a word.

"Gone?"

"Gone." The kiss was soft, slow. "Oh my God, Maura. I never... I never thought i would get this chance. Never again." Maura's fingers wound into dark raven locks again, and she shook her head, tears brimming in her own eyes before she could help it.

"Jane. I'm here Jane, you found me." She whispered. "You never gave up, and now I'm back." She whispered gently, rubbing the detective's tears away with her thumbs as they fell. "I'm here."

"God, Maura. How could you ever forgive me? I let them take you. I promised you-" Another soft kiss, long enough to make her sound breathy when she spoke again. "I promised you."

"You kept every word you said. I'm safe with you. Even here." Jane paused, as if she didn't believe the words, when Maura glared at her again. "I always have been." She whispered.

"Maura..." It was almost a moan, her arms tightening again, if that was even remotely possible. "I..."

"I know. Later. I promise." She whispered gently. They were silent for a moment, when the blonde untangled her legs from the other's waist, before resting her head against her shoulder, keeping their bodies close together. A long time passed, where they just stood together, locked in that embrace, drinking in the very being of the other, when a knock on the door made them both nearly reached for her gun, Maura reaching for hers as well, when the voice came through.

"Othran, a word." Maura tilted her head to the side, when Jane reached for the door, opening it only enough before closing it quickly. He paused, making sure it was quiet outside their room before he spoke. "Its started."

"No way in Hell." Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Seriously?" The man raised an eyebrow, blinking. "Damn it."

"Is your audio on? Video? Tracking? Something?" He asked. Jane turned to Maura.

"Get Frost and Nat online again. Tell Korsak we will probably need him." Maura tapped on the receiver on the back of her earring, wincing as it shrieked loudly in her ear.

"_Listening."_

"Video back online too." Maura stated.

"_You jumping one another still?"_ She rolled her eyes, as if they could see that.

"No. I am not jumping her anymore. Thank you. You're my intern, now drop the subject, and do your job. Before I decide to smack you when I get back there. Or rip your pretty little dress." There was a gasp on the other side of the receiver, and Jane's jaw dropped, quickly covered by her hand.

"_You wouldn't!"_

"I would. Now pay attention." The man smirked even, as Maura smiled at Jane, nodding.

"Right, what have you got for me, Dave?" She asked, holding out a hand. He passed over a folder, which she shook her head at the information within. "Beautiful. They definitely know its me. Who's the leak?"

"Barker." Maura furrowed her brow; it was the young kid? The young kid had given them away?

"Knew I never liked that sleazebag." Jane hissed. "Eyeing up my fiancee like she's something to eat. What an ass." Maura smirked, kissing her cheek lightly. "Frost, get a perimeter set up. This is going to be a fire fight. And it will degrade to that fast."

"Where do you want me?" The trader asked, patting his pocket. "you've gotten out of a shit ton of bad situations, Amy." Jane nodded, thinking, pulling out a map and handing it to Maura.

"Give me a good plan, Google." Maura's eyes roamed over the blueprint, noticing the small details that so many would pass right over. She spread the sheet across the bed taking a seat beside it. She felt Jane come up behind her, slipping her hands over her shoulders. She tapped a place on the map.

"We're all here, right now. I'm using scientific theory to deduce that these rooms here are filled with the other um, guests."

"True." LeViad stated. She hmphed, and Jane smirked, looking at him.

"She won't believe it unless she sees it herself, man. I need a plan."

"I'm getting there." She pointed to another row, on a different floor diagram of the map. "This is the girls. I'm also deducing that we are rescuing them."

"_You catch on fast there, Doctor."_

"Natasha, don't you dare take that tone with me. I can make you work with Pike." There was a mumbled apology in her ear, and Jane snorted before leaning over her again. "We go down, get them out as quietly as we can. Your card should unlock the cells there, the only thing I'm worried about is singles. You need admittance there too, in order to-"

"Don' worry about the singles. I'll get them out." Maura's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"How could I possibly trust you?" Jane rubbed her shoulders, shaking her head.

"Love, stop. Without him, I wouldn't have found you." Maura turned, hazel eyes locking into chocolate ones. "He bought you for me." Maura waited before nodding slightly.

"Alright. But I don't like it." He held his hands up.

"Trust me, Lady. I don't blame you. Amy doesn't tell me everything, but what she does is pretty bad. I've been protecting her ass as well as I could for that past eight months. Been in it for a while."

"_Huh, never knew that was for real." _Frost commented. Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Frost says they didn't know that was for real." Jane smiled.

"'Course not. We are in a world of secrets, you know." Maura rolled her eyes, tapping on the map again.

"Right. So, what we do is get these girls out, while you get the singles." She pointed to the back wall of the compartment the man would be working on. "This is the only exit in the back of the building, since they've sealed off this one." She pointed to the one where she and Jane were planning to be. "What we do is have me run to the back, get the girls from these eight, while you get the forward eight. I'm concerned about them not trusting you, so if you can't get them out, yell for me."

"Because they'll just immediately trust you. Right, Google. They probably won't even understand you." The blonde held out a hand.

"The tie on Nat's holster please."

"I can't, it'll fall off." Jane's voice was slightly whiny, and Maura smirked.

"_Is she calling my thighs fat? Really?"_

_"Hey, I like them just fine."_

"Nat says don't call her thighs fat." Her brow furrowed, and she tilted her head to Jane. "Did you know Frost is dating our surrogate daughter?" Jane smirked, shaking her head.

"No! That's good. Seems we'll have to have a talk with them when we get home. You two, be ready for it."

"_Shit."_

_"Fuck."_

"Natasha, language. Frost, you too." She glanced down at the map one final time. "To get out Jane, we'll have to go through the main hall again, and either out the front, or out the back with LeViad. Personally, I believe it might be easier to get out the back, especially with everyone being completely aware of our presence by this point."

"You alright with that, Dave?" The man nodded, and he followed the path she traced with her finger.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Be my guest." Maura stated, making room for him to stand beside her.

"What if you brought the girls out in sections; every couple of cages or so. Then you wouldn't have so many to get from here to there in one shot." Maura tapped her chin.

"It might work, however, they'll easily figure out what we're trying to do, and there is not enough of us to keep them all safe." Jane finally held out her hand with the tie she had used to tighten the gun holster around her thigh, holding it out to Maura, who slid it around her wrist. She reached down, unsnapping her own and handing it out to Jane, who promptly swapped the leather holster with her own, handing the other back to Maura. "I could always stay and keep unlocking cells, while you go and get them to the back. Sound good?" The detective nodded.

"I don't like it, but it is logical. I have this pain in the ass tracker on, right? Someone will be watching?"

"_I'll be the only one here, Frost and Korsak are leaving now with the vans. You two come home safely. And don't freaking forget to call me on your way home. If one of you dies, I have to certify the other as mentally unstable."_

_"_If one of us dies, Natasha, you will be lethally injecting the other within two days, I'm positive. We've been apart for too long, I couldn't bear that again; and my reality was excessively distorted over that time period." She paused, taking Jane's hand and squeezing lightly. "If the vans are leaving, how long do we have?"

"About twenty minutes." The raven- haired woman sighed. She looked over to the man. "You ready to start?" He nodded, drawing a .45 from inside his jacket. "Awesome plan. We'll make it out alright. I can feel it." Maura nodded, before winding their fingers briefly.

"Um, I have a question." Jane nodded, and Maura blushed slightly. "What ever did happen to my engagement ring? I can't imagine that I lost it, but I don't remember anything from..." She let her eyes drop, when Jane reached beneath her skirt, untying the chain she kept there with her badge.

"Dave, you have a chain in that coat of yours?" He pulled out something that looked aluminum, or cheap silver. Maura raised an eyebrow. "What the Hell, man."

"I break chains a lot."

"No wonder, with the quality. I can't wear that, I'll have an allergic reaction."

"Well we couldn't possibly have that now, could we." Jane replied sarcastically, slipping the homicide badge from her own gold chain, handing it to the man, who raised an eyebrow. Maura's eyes locked on to the other badge hanging there, and the white gold ring with a dark emerald encased in delicate prongs.

"You've had it all this time?"

"Of course. I held on to the faith that you were out there, somewhere." The detective whispered, handing the badge to its rightful blushed, allowing her to slide the white gold band back over her left ring finger. LeViad shook his head, handing the detective's badge back to Jane.

"Who are you guys? You know what, don't tell me. I'm not sure I really want to know." Jane smirked.

"Nah, you don't. Not yet at least." She stated, folding up the map and handing it back to him. "So, lets go." She drew her pistol, preparing it before she turned towards the door. "Everyone ready?" Maura smirked, nodding. LeViad opened the door for them, and Jane went through first, turning left for their destination; the lower floor, and hopefully their last heist here.

* * *

_AN- wow, a cliff hanger. Haven't written one of those in awhile. This chapter is kind of long, which probably means that the next one is going to be shorter. Plus, its an action scene, so its definitely going to be shorter. But it should be the last one (not counting my epilogue to tie everything up in a neat little bow.) So I don't really have much else to say about this one, so I'm just going to start the next chapter. ;) I'm not working again today, so I'm hoping lots of uploads!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	16. One Word Answers

Jane unlocked the door, sliding her temporary key through the slot. There was a slight buzzing, before the door swung open. LeViad nodded once to them, heading for the room in the back as they both disappeared into the room. Maura glanced at the holding cells, and sucked in a breath. Jane's hand rested against her lower back as she looked for a few moments longer than really necessary.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She whispered, gently. Maura shook her head.

"You don't understand."

"Enlighten me." Maura drew a deep breath closing her eyes briefly.

"They always used to ask me... Are you here to save us? Every time, Jane. Every language, even the few that I didn't understand. The question was always the same. Are you here to save us? I could never say yes. I always, always wanted to. To tell them that it would be alright. To them help was coming. They're all so young. So innocent." She pulled her hair back, twisting it up into a high ponytail. "I used to tell them the truth, that I was one of them. That they would be alright as long as I was there. It was a lie, and I would suffer from it, but it was worth every moment of the itching and the hyperventilation. It was worth seeing them happy for a few moments of their lives." Jane's hand tightened on her waist, and her eyes traced the scar on the blonde's neck.

"They _marked _you?!"

"Jane, they mark all girls-"

"You are not all girls, Maura! You're... You're mine, damn it! And they... They branded you?!" Maura looked away. She knew what the brand looked like; it was actually something that could have been kind of pretty. It was a swallow, wings bridled outward in a landing pose. Clasped in its talons was what seemed to be a scroll, but she couldn't bear to think much about it.

"I told you they would trust me. I got out Jane. That's all they all want." Her voice had lowered, and she stopped at the last door. Their lips brushed lightly, before she took the card from the raven- haired detective.

"I..." She shook her head. "Maura, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry. Just don't. I already know, I swear." Jane nodded, and Maura slid the key card down through the reader. There was a moment of silence, before every siren possible was wailing at full volume. Maura turned, startled, as Jane drew her gun, firing at the lock in the briefest heartbeat.

"Go, Maura! Get them out! I'll keep you safe." The medical examiner nodded. "This time. I swear it." She fired at the next doors, locks shattering, girls screaming. Maura ducked inside, holding the door open with one hand.

"Come on, come with me." She whispered. "We're trying to break you out." They were young, and they were scared. She knew that. One of them blocked the smaller ones with her arms, standing between Maura and the huddled girls. Her eyes were a dark blue, nearly violet, and her hair was a shocking red.

"Kak ya mogu veritʹ? Ty lzheshʹ! Ty odin iz nikh!"_How can I believe you? You lie! You're one of them!_ Maura shook her head, pointing to the darkened scar below her left ear, at the lowest section of her hairline.

"Ya byl odnim iz vas, tozhe." _I was one of you, also._ The girl's eyes widened in shock, and she backed further away. Maura reached for her badge, untying it. The dim light flickered across her ring, catching on the girl's eyes.

"_Oh my god, she looks like... Me." _Natasha whispered. Maura held out the Boston commonwealth badge, letting it hang there between them.

"Oni prinyali menya, i ya byl pomolvlen spolitsyeĭskim. Pozvolʹte mne vam vse." _They took me, and I was engaged to a cop. Let me get you all out. _The girl reached forward, brushing her fingers against the plastic laminated edge, before nodding.

"Nadyeyusʹ, vy." _I trust you._

"Spasibo." _Thank you. _The girl nodded, whispering to her companions to make them rise up, follow Maura in their frightened huddle. The blonde turned at a hand on her elbow, as she went into the second compartment, and then the third. It was the red- haired girl that looked like Nat.

"Mogu li ya bytʹ , kak vy v odin prekrasnyĭ denʹ ? Mogu li ya spasti lyudyeĭ tozhe?"_Can I be like you one day? Can I save people too?_ Maura nodded, ducking into the fourth cell as she did so, and then the fifth.

"Da. No teperʹ, vy dolzhny zapustitʹ . Idi, i poluchitʹ vtoroĭ shans."_Yes. But now, you have to run. Go, and get your second chance._ She looked up at Maura for a long moment, before nodding, and joining the next group that Jane led out. For every cell, it was the same. There were shots fired at the door, by Jane, by others. Maura wasn't sure. She focused on talking to the girls; figuring out what language they spoke speaking accordingly, getting them out. She was at her tenth, when Jane cried out for her. Her head snapped up, and she pushed the last of the girls from the cell she was in, withdrawing her own firearm. "Jane?"

"Maura! We have to go, now!" The urgency in her voice couldn't be mistaken, but the medical examiner stared at the last of the cages. She fired at the one that Jane hadn't gotten to, that she hadn't reached yet. "Maura, no! Come on, we have to-"

"I'm not leaving them!" There wasn't enough time for pleasantries, she shouted at the group of children, rushing them out of the door as quickly as she could. Jane cursed, when she joined her at the door, turning around the door jam to fire.

"Have I told you how much I fucking love you?"

"Every day of my life. But I love hearing it." Maura pressed her back against Jane's checking the direction they had to go to get to LeViad. "Get my back, Jane." She shouted in various languages, motioning for the girls to stay between them, before the detective moved out into the hall, followed only a millisecond by the doctor. She kicked at the door to the next hall, opening it further, firing at the man who was grappling with LeViad. He fell, and she pushed the girls through. The man nodded when he saw her, breaking out into a fast jog towards the back door. She picked up a run in her heels; something she had learned to followed her closely, as she paused beside LeViad.

"They're outside too. Snipers. Don't want anyone shot, if we can help it. Especially not you." She shook her head.

"I'm not worried about me. Nat, give me a full around view. Tell me the way out mini- Google."

"_You'll just have to run. Really fast. Korsak and Frost are protecting the last van, you'll see them. And they're waiting for you." _The medical examiner nodded, glancing behind her.

"Its a last sprint!" Jane called out a command to go, and Maura raised her gun, aiming at someone she hoped was an enemy, firing at the knee cap, jostling the girls towards the two other detectives. She pressed her back against the van, searching he fray briefly for Jane. "Frost where's Jane? Nat-"

"_Still inside_." She took off back across the clearing that was filled with gunfire.

"No! Maura, don't you dare!" But she was gone before she had even heard Frost's words. She wouldn't leave Jane behind, the same way the detective had never given up on her.

"You... I should have known it was the woman. You had too much money. You were too good." Maura stopped; it sounded like... Like Pentral, the man Jane had been sitting with.

"And I should have known that you were behind this all. You were always there, and you never really purchased much. Perhaps we both misjudged one another." Maura heard the guns clicking, being set. "You crossed the wrong bitch though, Fred. You remember that solo sale LeViad got last auction?"

"Of course I do, she was one of my finest sellers. Big bust, high price. Older than she looked, pretty enough that no one really noticed. Got seventy- five for her from that bastard. Then my agents fucked it up, and I didn't get her back after." His lips twisted in a smirk.

"She had a life before you took her, Pentral."

"They all do, Othran. You seem pissier than usual; what's eating you up inside? Was she a friend or some sappy shit like that?" Maura slid the catch off of her own gun, stepping out carefully.

"She's my wife, you fucker!" His eyes flickered for a brief moment, before her pulled the trigger, barrel aimed at Jane. Three bangs echoed, and the detective crumpled at nearly the same moment that the man did.

"Jane!"

"_NO! Paramedics to the scene, now! Major shooting, agent down! Frost, Korsak! Jane's been hit! Turn that fucking van around!"_ Maura slid one hand against her neck, checking for a pulse as she applied pressure to the open wound. Blood flowed strongly over her fingers, and Maura shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears that were welling there.

"No. You are not aloud to die, Jane. You are not aloud to leave me." She pulled off her shawl, dropping it on the other woman in her haste.

"I've been shot in the thigh, Maur. Not the head or something." The detective bit back sarcastically, face pinched painfully. "It just stinks is all. I- Holy fuck!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've got to get the bullet out, and then I'll wrap it and we'll find pain medication or something and... you know how it all goes." She whispered, someone approaching beside her, hurrying. She raised the pistol, when LeViad held up his hands.

"What can I do to help?" The blonde just nodded, thinking.

"Restrain her arms, from the elbow." He placed his hands where he was told, looking over to her as she braced the leg between her own. "This'll hurt like a bitch."

"Like that time I cut your leg open for you?"

"Just like that." Maura whispered, pressing her fingers against the wound, before biting down on her lip and reaching for the bullet. Jane cried out, her body convulsing before she blacked out. "God, I hate working on live victims." Maura whispered to herself, pulling the red- coated artifact from he lover's leg.

"Who the hell are you two?" LeViad asked, staring at her as she ripped a shred from her dress, wrapping the wound tightly in her black shawl, pressing down on it hard with her left hand as she maneuvered the red strip around Jane's thigh.

"Homicide detective Jane Rizzoli and the Chief Medical Examiner from the Boston Commonwealth, Maura Isles." She stated, tying the ribbon off tightly, before checking for blood flow to the lower section of her leg. "It'll do for now. She needs medical attention, however. Natasha?"

"_Right outside. Trying to get closer. There's still a lot of gunning going on out there, and Frost is stuck right in the middle of it."_

"Can we get out and to the right, down the alley?" Nat confirmed that it was risky, but they could try. Maura raised her hands to her face, shaking her head.

"I'll carry her." LeViad told her, sliding a hand beneath the detective's legs, careful of the bandage. "I never understood why she was looking for someone, never understood who it was. Didn't even understand when I came across Faith Hunter, and she refused to give up unless she had her. You... How did they take you away from her?_"_ Maura shook her head, shrugging.

"I couldn't tell you. Traumatic amnesia is known to have permanent repercussions, and I can't remember much past that morning. Nearly a year ago." They slid through the shadows, half way through the alleys when Jane stirred.

"Maur?"

"Right here Jane, stay quiet. We're getting you out, so just hold tight."

"The girls?"

"They're all alright."

"Frost and Korsak?"

"In the middle of a gun fight."

"Typical. Stealing all the fun for themselves." LeViad smirked, and Maura nearly laughed herself. "Hey Maur."

"Yes Jane?"

"I shot the fuck that took you away."

"I know. And I'm so glad you did." She saw the ambulance, pointing to it and earning a nod from the man who had remained silent through their conversation. They moved out into the open, paramedics surrounding them almost instantly, lowering a stretcher for the detective, everyone trying to speak to the coroner all at once. Maura caught the man's wrist before he could escape, pulling him back. "Have you ever considered joining the police department? You... We couldn't have done this without you."

"I hadn't considered it, Doctor Isles. But perhaps I should have. I always did believe much the same things that Othran did." He nodded head.

"So you'll think on it?" She couldn't help the hope in her voice.

"I make no promises." He stated, slipping back into the shadowed alleyway, as Maura climbed up into the back of the ambulance, despite the protests from various EMTs. Immediately, she reached for Jane's hand, earning herself a pained smile from the detective.

"Hey, Maur."

"Yes Jane?" She whispered, resting her chin on her hand as she held back her own tears; adrenaline no longer keeping her going. "What is it?"

"Is it over?" The medical examiner nodded.

"I believe that this segment of our supremely difficult, complicated lives is. But it will probably only stay that way for a short time, since we do work for the good of Boston." The detective groaned.

"Maura Isles. Yes. No. I thought we practiced this." The medical examiner smirked, placing a chaste kiss on the detective's lips.

"Yes."

* * *

_AN- so that's it, minus the bow. And it was a little bit longer than I thought it would have been! Okay, so I was watching season two yesterday and this morning, and I got the funniest pause screen fails. Too bad ff wont let you post links in your stories, right? Awe damn. Anyway, just the epilogue to go!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	17. Epilogue: Full Circle

"Maura? Sweetie, where are you?" Jane called out, unlocking the door with one hand. She was kind of concerned about today. Though she probably shouldn't have been; Maura didn't remember this day, even if she did as clearly as if it was yesterday. She turned on the light to the kitchen, Jo Friday raising her head at the disturbance to her nap. She saw a note taped to the counter, and moved over to the island in order to read it.

"_Had to run to the store for desert; I'll be back roughly fifteen minutes or so after you've read this. ~Maura."_ Jane smiled, checking on the food for both Bass and Jo, finding them fed already. She strode upstairs, disappearing into the bathroom, towel in hand. She had just stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair, when her phone began to buzz. Reaching for the piece of technology, she picked up.

"Rizzoli." It was Frost on the other line, and he sounded slightly upset.

"_We've got a call, Jane." _She sighed; Maura wouldn't be happy with this.

"Where are we going?" And it was nearly dark out, too. This was going to suck. They were supposed to be discussing their wedding this evening; the date, the venue. The guest list. Maura and she had agreed on the strangest set up; the doctor would figure out the venue, while Jane did the guest list. And then Jane would give the names to her mother, who would then fill out the invitations after receiving the location and date from Maura. The blonde knew who was coming, but Jane still wasn't sure where or when they were even signing that damn piece of paper and making it official.

"_That park off of ninety- three." _Jane groaned.

"You're kidding right? Maura loves that place. Has she been called yet? She said she was out shopping, so I'll call her if you guys haven't."

"_No, we already notified Doctor Isles. Oh and Jane. Wear your blues."_ The detective turned an icy, unbelieving glare to her phone, ready to toss it.

"You're kidding- it was one of ours? No fucking way. Alright. Let me get dressed really quick, and I'll be there as soon as I can." She turned to Maura's closet, finding the blue uniform almost immediately and pulling it down. She knew she should have pulled her hair up, but there wasn't that kind of time. Jane glanced at the date again, sighing. The twenty- first of January. She decided this was definitely her least favorite day of the year, every year. She was stepping out into her car only a few moments later, and speeding off down a road that she knew extremely well. Stepping out, she took a deep breath, prepared to find the worst when she got down the path to the crime scene. Frankie waved to her beside some usual crime- scene tape, and she walked over to meet him. "Where are Frost and the others?" She asked, expecting to have to flash her badge everywhere like usual.

"Over by the body already." Her little brother told her, his own blues all crisp and formal, his posture all but perfect. "I was told I would be the one to wait for you out here. He waved to the trees, the nearly- silent landscape. "Hard to imagine something horrible could happen here, isn't it." Jane nodded.

"Yea, it is. But I guess shit just happens, you know? So, lets go get this over with." She paused, before looping her arm through Frankie's. "Did we know him?"

"Yea. We did. You'll see." The officer stated. Jane sighed, frustrated with the prospect of another murder so soon after being shot in the thigh and having to deal with all the crap that had piled up from her undercover heists in the slave trading world.

"Did ma' hear back from Maura's parents yet? Sorry, that was random." She couldn't help it, she had so many questions, about everything. And not quite as many answers as she would have preferred. Frankie nodded, pursing her lips.

"Hope Martin is still kind of angry at her, not to mention currently stationed in Africa. Same goes for the Isles'- they're both in Germany on the date that Maura chose. And who knows what the Hell Paddy Doyle is doing, we sure as Hell don't. Ma said you set one with no address too, and just a first name." Jane nodded, turning down a different path.

"Yea, he was a friend of mine and Maura's. Figured, if he could make it, then... Oh God." The grin that blossomed across Frankie's face was as priceless as the look on Jane's. She turned, smacking him in the shoulder. "What the Hell?!"

"Come on, Jane. You should at least be over there when she shows up." Frankie stated, tugging on his sister's arm.

"No way. i am so not prepared for this. No way." Jane whispered, stepping forward regardless. Her mother was already in tears; standing beside her father on the side of the path. A shaded man stood across from them, and nodded his

"Hey, I know you wrote your vows already; you made me read them. You'll be fine. What would Maura say? Do your gum- shoe thing."

"Frankie. Frankie!" Her brother grinned, taking a spot beside her parents. Maura should of at least warned her; not given her this awesome call that there was a murder in the park, and had to dress in her blues, and she had assumed it had been a murder of an officer. Hell, she had assumed. This woman was going to kill her. At least she would die happily she supposed. But why a wedding at night? And why in the middle of January? It was relatively cold, to be completely honest. When she heard the start of a very nontraditional wedding march, everything else left the detective's brain. The justice of the peace beside her gave her a nod, Nat's smile widening from her spot across from Frankie, where the maid of honor would have been standing. Then she caught her first glimpse of Maura, and it was all she could do just to stay standing. Korsak had his arm looped through hers, and he looked absolutely stunning in his blues; yet he paled in comparison to the woman. The dress seemed to be an off- white at first glance, but when scrutinized closely, was actually a pure white with gold detailing in lace- like patterns throughout the entire gown. It was more of a Victorian style gown, something that Maura had said she had wanted awhile back, with a fitted upper portion before it flared out in a gentle slope around the blonde's hips, before it touched the ground. And the train was nothing short of fifteen feet, though it wasn't the full twenty that Maura had expressed her desire for. Jane swallowed, watching her girlfriend walk towards down the aisle, towards her. Her hair was curlier than usual, and she had the front pulled back into a head piece that was offset to her right side, with a few of her bangs falling from the partial up- do that seemed to be a variation of a reverse french braid, Maura's hair flaring out in a similar fashion to a halo; veil following every flicker of reflected candlelight. Jane swallowed again, unbelieving as the two of them stopped just before the slightly raised altar- like construction that Jane was standing upon.

"Who gives this woman on this twenty- first of January?" Korsak nodded, smiling broadly.

"I do; Vince Korsak, Homicide Sergeant detective, in place of her father." Maura leaned over, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before she stepped up across from Jane. Korsak took his spot in the people lining the aisle; right between Cavanaugh and Frost. The justice spoke for a few moments, while Jane was simply lost in the hazel eyes that had locked immediately on to hers. She really was amazing; she was everything, and then more than that.

"...And now, shall read their vows." Maura smiled, as Frankie rested one of hands on Jane's arm, handing her the piece of old- looking parchment that Maura had made her type her vows on, when they had a slow day at work. Also known as, the day after she got shot in the thigh. Jane looked down at her own words, and suddenly they didn't seem quite like enough, they didn't cover everything.

"Well, looking at these now, I don't feel like I did Maura any justice." She began with. The blonde's smile widened, and she could see Nat cover her own smile with her hand. "I really... I really don't know much to say; originally, I was going to touch on how I never would have thought to be standing here today, with this wonderful woman by my side. I couldn't possibly imagine a world where we weren't together. That alone, especially now, just is not enough. Or as you would say Maura, it is scientifically inaccurate and bordering on frivolous, even. Now, I really don't know what else to say, other than Maura, you're amazing, and I love you. More than anyone could possibly imagine." There was a cheer, when Frankie took the paper back from her, stepping down from the platform. Nat stepped up, holding a similar paper out to Maura.

"Before I read this, I just want to thank everyone for coming here at such short notice. I know I rushed everything, but it just means so much to me that you all helped me to make this a reality." She turned her eyes to Jane, before unfolding the paper. "I was never one to believe in wishes. I put all of my faith into scientific inquiry and fact. Up until only a couple weeks ago, I hadn't found the reason to make a wish; and then I came here." She paused. "Exactly one year ago, on this day, I was taken from all of you; my friends, my family." A tissue found its way into Jane's hand, and she dabbed at her eyes as she listened. "I didn't remember who I was, that i had everything I could have ever wanted, could have ever needed, searching everywhere they could, just to find me. Jane, you promised me you would protect me, that nothing would ever happen to me. You may frustrate the Hell out of me sometimes, but I love you, and I will always love you."There wasn't a dry eye, unless the taller man with shades hadn't started crying, and even that was unlikely.

"There are many symbols to a marriage, and many more symbols to the rest of the universal region." The justice continued. "One of the most well known customs is that of the wedding bands normally shared by married couples. However, a less well- known custom, though it may not be generally combined with a marriage ceremony, is that of an Emu. When a person makes a wish on the shrine to the Gods, it is said that help shall be granted to those in need. In Boston, we've always done some things a little differently, haven't we?" There was a chuckle and Frankie approached with an envelope, and a white gold, inscribed ring. "Here today, we bring two wishes down from the tree's all- knowing branches, and combine them into one, as we bind two souls in legal matrimony. Jane, if you would begin." She looked at Frankie, who nodded encouragingly.

"Alright, well, last year, I made a wish on the tree. I didn't put much stock in asking for help either, however, if it would help at all, I would have done anything." She unfolded the envelope, looking at the slightly blotched ink, smudged from tears. "I wished for Maura to come home, that I could find her and bring her home, at all costs. That we would be together forever, and nothing would ever break us apart ever again." She held out her hand, and Maura slid her left one into it. "I've asked you countless times if you would marry me, and your answer has always been the same."

"Maura Isles, with this ring, you are accepting that you will stand by Jane's side, through sickness, in health, and after being shot; until death does you part. Do you accept these conditions?"

"I do." She breathed out, as Nat stepped forward, holding out an identical envelope, which Maura took, unfolding. "I wrote this wish, my only one that I consciously remember, under a completely different name, with a different memory, and a nearly identical mind set as I have at this particular moment." She paused, shaking her head. "So I would hope that it still applies." There was another light ripple of laughter, before she read what was written there. "I wished that I could make all of the pain that had been reflecting in Jane's eyes to disappear- that I could heal the hurt that had made its home there." Jane squeezed her hand briefly, before Maura nodded.

"Do you, Jane Rizzoli, accept the fact that you are binding yourself to be beside Maura through sickness and in health, until death does you part?"

"I do. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." He held out a candle, and they took it, placing the two envelopes in a small boat, before placing the candle on top, at the edge of the small pond behind the tree.

"With the lighting of this candle, you accept that your wishes have been fulfilled, and that yes, this day, this moment, really did happen." Maura nodded, and Jane struck a match, lighting the flickering wick with one hand. Together, they released it. There was a moment where everything was silent, and they shared their own moment; a reflection on everything that had happened. "You may now kiss, as everyone is holding their breath in anticipation for." Jane smirked, pulling Maura into her, sharing that moment that even they had been waiting their entire lives for. When they broke apart to breath, it was with laughter playing at their lips, and cheering all around them. Maura smiled, lacing her fingers with Jane's as they turned towards the impromptu aisle way, stepping out between the lines of people that had just as much happiness radiating from their features as the two women did. This moment alone made the last year of their lives worth every moment of agony. To kill the odds, and make it out together.

* * *

_AN- Okay, so here it is everyone! My nice, ending bow with sparkles. I know I should have had the Isles' show up for the wedding, but I don't know, it just didn't work. And it was kind of short notice. And I know I definitely should have had Paddy Doyle there, but i watched season two, right? And there's that phone call where Paddy tells Jane to protect Maura... Well, I think "missing for a year and being sold as a sex slave" wouldn't exactly make him chipper, if you know what I mean. So yea. Korsak. Because I forgot Cavanaugh existed until I'd already written it as Korsak. And guess who likes Korsak more than Cavanaugh? Mmm-hmmm. Yep._

_I also got the Emu idea, actually the whole wedding idea, from a wedding that I recently was a part of. It was my neighbor's wedding, and they're graphic designers, and they are just AWESOME. So they had the sharing of the sands ceremony, and I just... It was sooooo beautiful. I couldn't help it. When I had written "The Emu Tree" I figured I would tie that in to Maura and Jane's wedding. I tried to remember the majority of the wording their priest used too, because he was pretty awesome, but I did not do him justice at all. Sorry 'bout that._

_Also, follow me on tumblr guys, I started my account literally like, two hours ago. Follow me at "LittleMissGoldie". Right now, I really just have a whole bunch of Rizzoli and Isles pause- screen fails on there, from season two... Nothing much. But hey, two hours. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story, tell me what you think, and check out some of my other stuff!_

_~SnapTobiume_

_PS- So my 'A' key had been broken for like, the past eight chapters. And I fixed it for this one. By shoving a hair clip underneath it and unwedging whatever had gotten stuck there (not even sure what it was...) Way to be a pro, right?_


End file.
